As Normal as it Gets
by ShingekiNoLevi99
Summary: Hichigo Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki never imagined having a daughter, but here they are with a three year old girl to protect. Both now married and still fighting Hollows. What happens when another war breaks out? Will they be able to protect her? Mpreg. Shiroichi/Hichiichi. Side Pairings as well. The summary isn't the best, give it a shot please
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hello! welcome to the first chapter of 'As Normal as it Gets',Now. This is a story for Hichigo X Ichigo. If you don't like that's fine.

This story has implied MPreg and possibly future MPreg. Again, if you don't like, i ask for you to continue on and find something else to read.

Rated T for Hichigo and Grimmjow's mouth and Violence. I'll up the rating if i have to but for now i think that its a safe call.

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Shingeki do not own any of the characters from Bleach or any songs used in this FanFiction. Hichiichi's little girl is mine, however.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Hichigo Shirosaki walked into his home after a long night of singing with his band, then followed by getting attacked by a Hollow that was swiftly taken care of. He yawned and took his boots off. Another yawn hit him as he walked into his Living room. He stopped and looked at the couch, he grinned at the sight before him. On the couch was his Husband and Daughter.

The little girl was laying on Ichigo's chest, whom of which was sleeping with an arm lightly draped around the small orange haired girl. Their chests rose and fall, both sleeping with a near by lamp on and an abandoned story book laying on the wooden floor next to Ichigo's unoccupied hand. Shiro looked at the clock and his eyebrows rose, the clock read 2:40. Usually Ichigo or himself would put their daughter to bed before 9:30, Karin would come over at 9:40 and they would go out on a nightly patrol of Karakura Town. Lately however, Shiro wanted to do something that would make him closer to his family, doing something more Human.

Himself and a few others had formed a band and played at a Bar Jinta had opened. Who knew he could sing, never the less play a guitar. So Ichigo would do their routine but by himself. Seems today someone took over the patrol. Probably why he ran into one.

Shiro dismissed that thought and walked over to his family and bent down, picking up the book, causing Ichigo to open his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes hazy at first then waking up at the sight of the albino being home. "You're home.." he whispered softly, catching the paler's attention. "I am..When did ya fall asleep..?"

This made Ichigo look at the clock, followed with a sigh. "9:30." the orange head replied. When the little girl in his arms made a small, waking noise, the two men turned their attention to her. She lifted her head slightly and blinked, her golden eyes.

Ah yes, she had gotten Shiro's eyes. The one thing she inherited from him. To the relief of her albino father, without the black scelra. She yawned, still tired and nodding back off but still saw her that her Papa was home. "Papa.." she mumbled.

Shiro smirked softly and knelt down, holding his arms out to the 3 year old. "Shh, Come 'ere. I'll take ya to bed." The little girl nodded and cuddled into his arms. Ichigo was now fully awake and got up after he was sure she was secured in his husbands arms.

The three of them walked into her room and Shiro laid her down. Ichigo pulling the covers around her. Shiro and Ichigo kissed her forehead, She smiled softly and cuddled to the stuffed lion that resembled Kon's old stuffed animal body. The men smiled softly at the small girl. "Good night Masaki."

Ichigo whispered softly and the pair got up when the little girl mumbled a reply and fell asleep. They watched her for a few more moments then headed to the master bedroom. Ichigo slipped into bed as Shiro took his jeans, black shirt and leather jacket off, replacing it for a comfortable pair of sweat pants and shirt. Ichigo watched this from the bed, waiting for Shiro to join him. Shiro smirked "Like what ya see?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at this. "Shut up and get your ass over here." This got a laugh out of Shiro but he complied and walked over and laid next to Ichigo, who rested his head on the albino's chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach. "What took you so long?" "I ran into a Hollow on the way home." Ichigo sighed.

"The one night i'm not on the patrol.."

"Ichi, it's fine. Its not like i couldn't handle it."

"So?"

Shiro groaned and kissed the orange head. "I handled it and now it's gone. Tha's all. Stop thinkin' about if i hadn't." Ichigo sighed and nodded.

Ever since Masaki was born Ichigo had told Shiro that they would try to keep her in the dark about Hollows and the war that was fought when he was 16. All of their friends and family where in on the promise. They also promised not to tell her Shiro was a Hollow until she knew about the Hollows and the Espada, which were now allies. Urahara gave them the same stuff he had given Karin when she was determined to let Ichigo have a normal life. Both men had been cautious at first but knew that if they didn't, Masaki would see Ghosts and hear Hollows.

Urahara warned them when her spiritual pressure reached a mature point that what he had given them would be worthless and they would have to explain to her what those horrid roars were and what those people with chains in their chest were.

Shiro and Ichigo dreaded that day.

Shiro yawned again, Ichigo smirked softly at him. "Go to sleep Shiro." "Are ya?" Ichigo nodded. "Alright," he kissed Ichigo's head and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, resting his head in the spiky orange hair.

"Good night Ichi." "Good Night Shi."

* * *

The next morning Shiro woke up to an excited little girl yelling for him. "Papa! Papa wake up!" Shiro grunted softly and opened his eyes to Masaki at the edge of his bed, Golden eyes sparkling up at him. "Daddy helped me make Strawberry Pancakes!" Shiro bit back a laugh and grinned lovingly down at her. "Did he?" She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! He asked me if i wanted to help him with the Pancakes and so i asked him if we could put Strawberries in them!" "Well it sounds good, squirt." Shiro sat up and scooped her up as he stood up, getting a giggle out of her then she pouted. "I am not a squirt."

She looked even more like Ichigo in that moment. "Yes ya are, you'll always be my squirt." He said and tickled her briefly, followed by a squeal. He chuckled and walked into the kitchen where Ichigo was plating breakfast. "G'Mornin' Ichi~" he sang.

Ichigo turned to his husband and daughter and saw the glint in his husbands eyes after setting their daughter in her seat. "Good Morning.." Ichigo replied, suspicion on his face. Masaki watched her father's with wide eyes full of curiosity.

Shiro walked over to Ichigo. "What?" "..What are you gonna do?" "Nothin'" Shiro replied with mock innocence.

Ichigo was unconvinced at the innocence. "Right.." Ichigo put the plates on the table when Shiro's arms wrapped around him. "Shi-" Suddenly he was being tickled, which Shiro had discovered about him before Masaki was born. Ichigo howled with laughter. Masaki laughed as well and watched Ichigo try to get away from Shiro.

It sounded like chaos when Rukia walked through the door of the Shirosaki household. She stood at the door, watching Ichigo wiggling around with a red face while laughing in an attempt to push Shiro off, whom of which was grinning widely. There was also Masaki's laughter added to it. Rukia watched this for a few more minutes until they knocked over a chair, nearly followed by the orange head. Masaki turned in her seat and beamed widely.

"Aunt Rukia!" she exclaimed, getting down from her seat and running over to give her a hug. "Hi Masaki" Rukia said, she smiled and knelt down slightly to give it to her. Ichigo and Shiro looked over, Shiro ceasing his shenanigans.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Rukia looked up at the orange haired man now in front of her. "I'm here to just say Hi.." Rukia made sure to make eye contact with Ichigo, conveying that her being here meant something else. Ichigo nodded, Masaki not noticing it. "Aunt Rukia we made Pancakes! You should join us!"

"Oh, wel-" "Can she Daddy?" she looked up at her father. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled. "Of course she can Masa."

The little girl cheered and looked at the raven haired woman. She never knew how Shiro and Ichigo instilled any type of discipline with this little girl. Any intention to decline the invitation evaporated. Soon they where all settled at the table, Masaki telling Rukia about the cat that hung around outside and the new game she played with her toys yesterday. Rukia smiled and continued to listen when Masaki eyes showed sudden recognition.

"What is it?" "I just noticed Uncle Renji isn't with you." "Oh, he's in-" A swift glare from Ichigo made her realize her almost disastrous confession. She felt ashamed as she quickly caught herself.

"He's at work." "Oh, well you should tell him i said Hi!" "I will.." Ichigo had gone silent, Shiro watched him. Shiro understood the near slip up, Rukia and everyone had become accustomed to being able to talk about Soul Society and Hueco Mundo without any need to keep it a secret after Ichigo told his friends and family about his powers.

He nearly did it when Masaki had learned to talk. Ichigo was determined to keep their daughter ignorant of that part of their lives until the time came. Masaki looked at the three adults, noticing her Daddy's shift in mood. "Daddy?" Ichigo looked up from his plate and looked at his daughter.

"Yes?" "Did i do something wrong?" she asked, making Ichigo's eyes widen slightly. He shook his head, "No, no of course you didn't. Why would you ask that?" "Because you seemed upset.."

"I'm not Honey, i was just thinking. You didn't do anything." He leaned over and kissed Masaki's head. She smiled at this. "Okay."

Shiro watched this and smirked softly. Soon, they finished up their meal and Masaki was left to play with her toys as the adults when into the basement. "What's going on Rukia?" Rukia sighed softly. "I'm sure you've noticed." Shiro nodded to which Ichigo looked at him with frowned brows. "I have, I've been talkin' to Nel about it and she said she notice the increase in Hollows and this strange feeling..I feel it to i jus' can't put my finger on it."

Rukia nodded and was silent for a moment. "Yamamoto died." They froze. "What?" "He died last night.." Rukia said.

Shiro looked at Ichigo. "So..is it because his spiritual pressure is gone..?" Rukia shook her head. " I..went to Mayuri.-" Shiro stiffened slightly at this. "-He..said that something was released from its cage when Yamamoto died.." "Like what..?" "I have no idea."

Ichigo nodded. He felt it in his gut that whatever it was..It was gonna start a war. Shiro seemed to sense it too. Their fears where slowly becoming reality.

* * *

_Shiro stood on a battle field, he was in his Soul's form with his sword in hand. It was empty but for one girl with orange hair in a Shinigami uniform. Shiro walked over, assuming it was his daughter. A low, creepy laugh ripped through the air. Shiro realized that this girl was not his daughter too late._

_ She spun around, The little girl had half a hollow mask on, White on Black eyes stared into his own Gold on Black eyes. The laugh came again from the little girl, a twisted grin on her small, usually cheerful face. "What is it Papa~!?" She mocked. _

_ Shiro put up his own sword to block the swing of her sword. "I'm not gonna hurt you~ I'm so innocent~!" She mocked on. Shiro growled. "Let her go!" He remember this game all to well._

_ "I don't think so~ What do you think Daddy~?" she sang. Shiro's eyes widened and he responded to late, a sword was shoved threw his back as he looked behind him. Behind him was his Husband in his Bankai, but the terrifying thing was he was the one impaling him with a sword, also the fact his own eyes stared back at him on his husbands face. A wide grin took up most of Ichigo's face along side his Hollow Mask. _

_ Shiro Screamed._

* * *

"Shiro!" Shiro's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, he was sweating and breathing hard. His pale hand immediately when to his stomach where he had been cut. Nothing. "Shiro?" He looked over, eyes still wide to see a very concerned Ichigo.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked and rubbed Shiro's back. Shiro looked at down, soon putting his head in his hands, shaking his head. Ichigo nodded slightly "I'll go get you some wa-" Shiro pulled him to his chest and clung to him.

"I'm so sorry.." Shiro whispered, burying his face into Ichigo's shoulder. "For..?" "Putting you through the hell i did back then.." Shiro had dropped his drawl, that signaled he wasn't mentally sound which wasn't ever a good thing.

"Shi i told you its fine now..What was your dream about..?"

Shiro just shook his head.

* * *

**AN: **This is the first time I've written anything in sometime. I'm sorry it didn't come out as long as i had wished. They should get slowly longer. I'm a bit rusty, i also should update mostly on the weekends. This was not the original idea for this chapter.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Back with Chapter 2! sorry it took so long! I've been busy with school.

Anyway! Disclaimer then on with the story! this is gonna have a slow start bringing in everyone and introducing the enemy

**DISCLAIMER**: I, Shingeki do not own any of the characters of Bleach OR any music that may be used in this Fanfiction. Masaki is mine however.

On with the Fic!

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro walked down the street with Masaki in between them. She held both of their hands while skipping happily. They were off to see their friends and family, it was Orihime's birthday, Nel, Ulquiorra and Rangiku (with the forced help of Grimmjow) had put together a surprise party for her. They were all to met up at Cifer's apartment while Ulquiorra took her out to see a movie. It was a nice way to try and calm Ichigo's buzzing head.

Nothing had happened and it had been a week since whatever it was had been released from its cage. This was putting Ichigo on edge and Ichigo saw even Shiro was getting antsy. The last thing they wanted was war but the waiting, not knowing if something was gonna happen was killing them. Especially now that Masaki may get through into the mix. Shiro shifted the gift bag in his hand and look up at the slightly cloudy sky.

"Who's gonna be there?" asked Masaki, excitement laced in her voice. Shiro smirked and looked at Ichigo. They knew the suspense was killing her curiosity. "Well, Aunt Orihime-" "I know that alreadyyy" Masaki whined. Ichigo chuckled softly. _  
_

"We're almost there, you'll see then." Masaki pouted, why didn't they just tell her? Truth be told they didn't tell her because there was so many people. Between the Shinigami, Espada, Vizards and Human quests it was a lot. These were their friends and family, Shiro clicked his tongue thinking about all of them. Most of them still didn't fully get Shiro and some didn't trust him.

It had taken a long angry rant from Ichigo to get them to understand that Shiro wasn't playing Ichigo and that as weird as it may be, Ichigo trusted him and loved him enough to get married. "Papa?" Shiro was broke from his thoughts as he looked down at Masaki. "Yeah Mas?" "What are you thinking about?" Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "Nothin' sweetie."

"We're here!" "Yay!"

* * *

"Shut up!" "You shut up!" "Ya wanna go Kitty?" "Hell yeah Snowflake!" Grimmjow and Shiro knew exactly how to piss each other off so it wasn't any different when Shiro walked in with Ichigo and Masaki.

"What did ya call me?" "Ya heard me-OW what the fuck Nel?" "You guys need to cut it out, you're worse than Ichigo and Renji." another slap to Grimmjow's head but by a new hand. "You need to watch your mouth." Rangiku said.

"Yeah? or what." "Or it wont be me you'll have to deal with." she supplied, pointing to the Sexta's girlfriend. Nel had her arms crossed and was glaring at Grimmjow. 4

"Well he started it" "Well i'm ending it." The two Espada stared at each other before Nel threatened a month on the couch in more ways than one. Grimmjow gave in, followed by a chant of whipped from the corner. Masaki had finished coloring, Ichigo had made sure to bring things for her to do.

She looked at the two men, then walked over. Ichigo had joined them, after the fight had been somewhat settled (and threatening them both to keep it together near his daughter). "Uncle Grimmy why do you and Papa fight?" Grimmjow looked down at the girl. He practically towered over her.

It normally would have pissed him off that someone called him that. He couldn't find it in himself to care in that moment because she looked to damned disappointed and he was struggling to find a reply. He wasn't sure how to deal with kids. Everyone was watching whether in the group or talking among-st themselves, interested on how he would respond to the little Shirosaki. He couldn't find a way to describe it.

Ichigo surprising came to his rescue. "Sweetie, you know how Grandpa and I do the same..?'" she turned her attention to her Daddy and nodded. "it's not real fighting its just..showing that we care. Papa and Grimmjow are friends and that's how they show it." "Yeah, it's not like we hate each other baby girl." Shiro added. Masaki brightened at this and smiled.

"Okay!" she looked at Grimmjow and smiled widely. Grimmjow grinned and ruffed her hair after a moment of looking at her. Rangiku giggled, along with Nel. Rukia and Renji joined the group, Renji had a drink in his hand. "Uncle Renji!" Masaki cheered. "Hey there Masa" he said and grinned at her. She hugged him, Rukia taking the drink from him after seeing Ichigo watching the drink so close to Masaki. Shiro chuckled softly and put a hand on the small of Ichigo's back.

"So when are the-" "THEY'RE HERE! EVERYONE HIDE!"

Ichigo scooped Masaki up and everyone hid after shutting the lights off, waiting for the two people to walk in. Orihime walked in behind Ulquiorra to be greeted with a dark apartment. "That was really nice Ulqui, thank you" she said and leaned up to kiss Ulquiorra's cheek. He nodded "You're welcome." "I'm kind of hungry, i can make something for us!" to save himself, he flicked the lights on and everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled in unison. "Happy Birthday Aunt Hime!" Masaki yelled from Ichigo's arms. Orihime had a hand to her chest and looked at everyone with a shocked expression. "You..guys?" she was slightly teary eyed, she smiled widely and turned to Ulquiorra "Did you do this?" he shrugged. "It was mainly Nel and Rangiku's idea." "Well..Thank you everyone!" She cheered.

Soon the party was in full swing and gifts were being opened. One gift from Rangiku made everyone pause, Ulquiorra actually choked on his drink leading to Grimmjow's laughter (Ikkaku, Renji and Shiro sharing in the laughter) it was a little bat costume that was small enough for a baby. Wait.."Rangiku.." came a soft hiss from Tatsuki. Ulquiorra was looking at the little costume and looked at Orihime after him composing himself. Orihime's face was red and she was hiding her face from Ulquiorra.

"Orhime." Ulquiorra made her look at him gently. "Do you know what this is for..?" he asked after a moment of silence. Shiro was trying to hide the large grin he had, Renji coughing to suppress his laughter. Orhime bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I'm..Pregnant." Ulquiorra looked slightly shocked.

"You did intend to tell me didn't you?" "I-I did! i was waiting until we had some time to ourselves and then we went out to the movie and we had such a great time watching that movie with the women that asked her coworker to marry her because she was going to be deported-" Ulquiorra kissed her gently. Masaki giggled softly, making her parents look at her. She suddenly looked puzzled. "Daddy what does this mean..?" "It means they're going to have a baby."

She took a moment to drink that in they clapped and cheered. "Yay! Aunt Hime and Uncle Ulqui are going to have a baby!"

* * *

The party started to die down, Masaki had fallen asleep and Orihime offered to let her sleep in their bed before they went home. So the adult where able to play some cards and drink while talking. "We're not going to talk about that today." Rangiku said, the others nodding. Shiro felt Ichigo sigh.

"Hey Ichigo~" Renji sang. "What." Sensing the way the conversation was gonna go. "You should give Orihime some advice~" Orihime seemed to perk up at this and looked over. "Tha's..not a half bad idea Babe" Shiro said, not meeting his Husband's gaze.

Ichigo looked at the people looking at him. He sighed. "Alright Alright..But you're probably going to have it easier than me."

* * *

_ Ichigo paled at the stick that had been given to him. What? No way. A huge pink plus started at him. The stick had been given to him by Shinji and he assumed it was a joke. When he refused to take it, Hiyori slapped him with her flip flop and told him to take the damned test before she shoved it up his ass. _

_So here he was, staring at the stick in his hand. He, a male, was pregnant. How? Ichigo was shaking slightly when he opened the door, walking into the living room where the two vizards waited. They looked at him and he nodded. It added up, he had been violently ill the passed few weeks and Shiro had become a thousand times more protective over him. Ichigo had told Shiro to go to Urahara's and spar with someone._

_ He had really needed him out of his hair and needed some alone time. Until these two idiots showed up. "Told you" Hiyori said, looking at Shinji. Shinji rolled his eyes and looked at Ichigo. _

_"We'll tell Urahara so he can look at you next week..You need to tell Shiro. I'm sure he's got..some idea." Ichigo nodded again at a loose for words. How was he going to tell Shiro?_

_"I'm home!" Came the yell from the door. Shiro took his shoes off. He didn't get a reply. "Ichigo?" he looked in the living room for his husband and didn't find him there. He then felt his presence in the Kitchen so he walked into the Kitchen to find him at the table with his head in his hands._

_ "Ichi?" he said, concerned and suddenly worried. What had happened? Was he alright? Ichigo looked up and nodded._

_ "I'm fine Shi.." He said and looked away from the albino. He didn't buy it so he walked over and sat across from him. "What is it." Ichigo was quiet for a moment. "Haven't these past few weeks been..different..? " he nearly whispered._

_ Shiro nodded, he had felt the shift and it made him want to just lock Ichigo up away from harm. Ichigo visibly swallowed, "Shinji and Hiyori stopped by.." "What did they want?" Shiro said, trying to keep the ice from his voice. He didn't like the idea of Ichigo being alone never the less with other people while he wasn't there. Ichigo sensed this and nodded, he took Shiro's hand from across the table while the other rubbed Ichigo's face. _

_ "Um..they had me take this test..a pregnancy test.." Shiro seemed to start putting the pieces together while Ichigo fought his nausea. "I'm..Pregnant Shiro.." It became more real for Shiro when he was told. He nodded, a part of him had known._

_ Ichigo couldn't stand the silence anymore and neither could his stomach he groaned, sprinting to the bathroom and throwing up whatever was in his stomach seeings how he couldn't keep anything down today it seemed. Shiro followed after realizing what had happened and rubbed his back. He was pregnant and that scared Shiro slightly. S part of his mind whispered 'What if its like you?'_

_Shiro shook his head and kissed Ichigo's back. "I'm here Ichi."_

* * *

"So i'll give you my morning sickness meds when i see you next, you'll need them."

"Thanks Ichigo."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry that it's rushed, mom was yelling at me to go to bed and i really wanted to get this done and published for you guys~ i'll edit it later~!

Later guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry for the abrupt ending in the last chapter, I may or may not change it. I've had these ideas nagging at me all week, sorry if this still is short (Still getting back into the grove). We'll see ^_^ On with the Disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Shingeki, Do NOT own any of the Songs or Characters in this Fanfic. However, Masaki is mine

* * *

-Few Weeks later-**  
**

Shiro sat on the mini stage Jinta had in his bar, There was only a couple of other people in the bar along with himself, the band, Jinta and Yuzu. They where engaged and Ichigo had already threatened Jinta that if he hurt her, don't expect to be found. Isshin was thrilled at the idea of more grandchildren. "It's busy tonight." Grimmjow said sarcastically behind him.

Shiro looked up at the standing man and tsked. "Yeah..It's not like i care though. You know the reason i'm doin' this." The Sexta just nodded and looked at the few people in the bar. There was a couple in the corner at a table, talking and laughing and three lonely souls at the actual bar.

Shiro sighed slightly and stood up, strapping his guitar over him. Grimmjow grabbed his bass and followed suit. "Chad, ya ready?" The hulk of a man looked over and gave a thumbs up, sitting down behind his drums. Shiro stood behind the mic and greeted the patrons in the bar.

Soon the performance began, Yuzu was looking at Shiro. She knew Shiro really wasn't in the mood for this today. The shift in the air was becoming worse yet nothing had happened and it was really starting to piss him off and make Ichigo really edgy. It had him wanting to scream. It had been nearly a month since Yamamoto's Death and Shunsui taking over as Head Captain.

Yuzu looked at her fiance. "Do you think Shiro's okay?" Jinta looked over at the Albino singing 'Still Worth Fighting For.' The red head shrugged. "I don't know, why would i care?"

Yuzu sighed. "You know you care Jinta." She said softly, Jinta knew she was right too but refused to admit it. He just shrugged again and started polishing some glasses. Yuzu watched him for a moment then looked back at the three men on stage.

She still didn't have spiritual pressure like Karin or Ichigo but she could feel when things where slightly off and she hated it because she knew she wouldn't be useful if it led to a fight.

Soon the performance was over and they were packing up. Shiro put his guitar case on one of the tables and finished putting his guitar when the bell rung on the door, indicating someone had entered the bar. Shiro looked up, curious, to see Starrk and Harribel walking in. He almost dropped his case. It had been a long time since he'd seen them.

"Hey Shirosaki" Starrk said, tiredness laced in his voice. Shiro gave a slight wave. "Ey-" "What are you two doing here?" Grimmjow stealing Shiro's own question.

"We-" "We had a question for Shirosaki." Harribel said, she had recently become Second Espada, Nel taking back Third. It suddenly clicked in Grimmjow's head. Yammy hadn't ever recovered full from his battle with Kenpachi and Byakuya all those years ago and instead of being a Cero in disguise, He was now then tenth Espada.

"Okay, well make it quick. I wanna get home." Shiro said with a sigh. Starrk looked to Harribel to say it because he really didn't feel like wasting energy on it. "Would you be Cero?"

Shiro stopped and starred at them for a moment. "Cero..?" He knew what that meant, it meant that he would run Hueco Mundo more than likely and he would be the Leader of the reforming Espada. He knew that in Hueco Mundo, the strongest ruled. "We don't need an answer now..But with the on coming threat we need to be ready. Hollows are disappearing from the Forest and we know it has to be the enemy."

Shiro had noticed the decline in Hollows and now that he knew this, it was helping his decision be a fast one. Shiro nodded slight, closing his Black on Gold eyes for a moment. He opened them again to the two Espada. Right now Starrk was in charge and Shiro knew he had to hate it. He wasn't sure if HE was able to even make decisions and run a whole world.

A world that ran entirely on Instinct.

"I'll..talk to Ichigo. You'll have your answer by tomorrow so stick around." They nodded. "Lets go Harribel, i'm exhausted" she rolled her eyes. "When aren't you?"

* * *

Shiro sat on the couch, it was quiet. Which meant that Ichigo was in their room sleeping or reading and Masaki was in bed. Shiro sighed and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. He snorted at the sudden irony. He'd essentially be the King of Hueco Mundo.

He closed his eyes. He wanted to except it but he would have to be away from his family a lot. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. It was getting kinda long, He decided to turn in and walked into his room where he found Ichigo just laying there. His eyes where closed but Shiro could tell that Ichigo wasn't asleep.

Ichigo hadn't been sleeping much, it was really getting to him that the thought of a war breaking out. It was bothering Shiro as well but he knew that if something did finally reveal itself then he would need a swift kick in the ass. Shiro took his shirt off and threw a part of sweats on. He slid in under the covers with Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Ichigo's back to his chest. He kissed the back of Ichigo's neck and then settled his chin in the orange locks.

"You should try to sleep Ichi-Babe." Shiro said softly. "I have been for the past hour. I can't" came the reply. Shiro hmm'd softly and kissed his hair then his ear, and the side of his neck.

Ichigo sighed and turned in his husband's arms to face the albino. In the dark room, it looked like Shiro's eyes had a slight glow to them. "I just need to get my mind off of it." "I agree." Shiro said.

Shiro did too, admittedly. He didn't want to bring the offer up right now, Ichigo already had a lot on his mind and the goal right now was to try and distract him. Ichigo bit his lip slightly then kissed Shiro. It was gentle, Shiro knew that's what Ichigo needed right now, something slow and gentle and would show that he loved him. Shiro responded, it was gentle but at the same time hinting for more.

It couldn't be put into words but it was a gentle heat, one that told the other that 'I know you need me right now and i'll be there for you.' It soon escalated but the gentleness was still there. It wasn't a night for roughness.

They both loved every moment of it

* * *

The next morning, Shiro woke to Ichigo laying on his bare chest with the blankets over both of them. He blinked once and smirked softly at the man sleeping on his chest. His mouth was slightly open, he looked peaceful and that made Shiro feel better knowing he got Ichigo to sleep. He sighed contently and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair getting him to hum slightly. Shiro looked at the clock, it was nine in the morning.

He knew that he'd have to wake Ichigo up to get dressed because their little one would be waking up soon. "Ichi" Shiro said and rubbed his back. "Come on Ichi, get up." A groan.

Shiro grinned "Come on get up Berry~." A pair of chocolate brown eyes snapped open and glared up at the albino. "Ass. he grumbled. Shiro laughed, "It got ya to wake up."

"Yeah Yeah..What time is it?" "Nine O' Four" "Mmm..Dammit i really don't want to get up." "I know ya don' but i really don' feel like our three year old daughter findin' us like this." Ichigo nodded and got up off of Shiro to put some clothes on.

Shiro followed suit after stretching (and appreciating his husbands fine ass). Ichigo yawned and walked out of their bedroom to Masaki's room. Shiro followed suit. Ichigo felt light this morning and it showed, Shiro smirked when Ichigo kissed Masaki's forehead. "Good Morning Babygirl" Ichigo said and smirked softly when she opened her eyes and let out a yawn.

"G'Morning Daddy.." She yawned again then cuddled back up to her toy, closing her eyes. Shiro chuckled softly. "Mas~ I thought we where gonna take ya to Grandpa Isshin's today-" Masaki's eyes snapped open and looked at her Papa. Shiro put his hand to his forehead. "-But i guess ya are to tired to play with Grandpa"

Masaki sat up "No! I'm awake i promise!" Ichigo laughed and kissed her head. "Lets get you dressed then."

Shiro Grinned to himself, He was two for two on getting his family up.

He was on a roll.

* * *

"ICCCCHHHIIIGGGGOOO~!" Came the cry of Ichigo's Father. He was swiftly sent flying into the wall. "Oi, Dad." Shiro snickered from behind, Masaki settled on his hip.

"Hi Grandpa!" Isshin groaned and got off the ground. "Well done, Son..Well Hello Masaki!" Isshin said enthusiastically. Shiro set Masaki down and Masaki ran and gave Isshin a hug.

"Wow! You've gotten so big!" Masaki giggled and smiled. "We're going to have a good time today, right?!" "Right!"

"We'll be back soon, alright you two?" "Okay!" "Will ya watch Grandpa for us?" Masaki smiled and nodded. "Hey, I don't need to be watched!"

"Like Hell you don'" Ichigo elbowed Shiro. "Be good, okay?" "I will be! I love you!" "And we love ya too, squirt."

Masaki ran into the Living Room of Isshin's home. Isshin looked at them seriously. "If something happens i'm sure i can handle it." Ichigo looked slightly relieved. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anything for you, my boy."

* * *

Shiro and Ichigo sat at a picnic table with their friends. It was time to talk about the shift everyone had felt and Shiro to talk about the Cero offer. Ichigo was still oblivious to it and Grimmjow kept glancing at Shiro. "Alright so we know nothing about whatever this is?" "No..Nothing at all." Rukia replied.

"From what i was told..Hollows are going missing." Nel said. "In Hueco Mundo?" "Yes."Shiro replied and Ichigo looked at him. "How do you know?"

Shiro sighed and looked at everyone then Ichigo. "I didn' want to bring it up last night-" a whistle from Renji which led to the wraith of Rukia's Elbow. "But Starrk and Harribel came to Jinta's Club last night. They offered me the spot of Cero." Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra were the only ones that had knew about this.

Ichigo raised a brow. "Alright, so what are you going to do?" "..I want to do it." "It would be stupid to pass it up." Uyru said, pushing his glasses up. Everyone looked to the Quincy.

"It would make the Espada strong and in turn make us all stronger with having a closer bond with the Espada." Uyru concluded. "Oi, we're strong." Grimmjow growled. "But not as strong without us being complete." Ulquiorra said. Shiro nodded.

Ichigo nodded after a moment. "You should do it." Shiro looked at Ichigo. "Are ya sure?" Ichigo nodded again, eyes determined.

"...Alright. I'll be Cero." Shiro said, he looked at the other three Espada. Nel was smiling widely, Grimmjow Grinning and Ulquiorra was smirking ever so slightly.

"We should prepare any way we can." Chad said suddenly. "I agree." Renji replied. "I'll be helping you guys." Ichigo turned to see Karin and Toshiro there, Rangiku behind both of them. "Karin..?"

She tsked and sat down. "You forget they let me become a Shinigami too, Ichigo." It was true, due to the loss of Shinigami, when Karin's spiritual pressure was at a 4th seat level, Urahara trained her. Luckily for her, she didn't get a Hollow out of the deal.

She was also dating Toshiro. Ichigo sighed and nodded. "S-"

_BOOM _

Everyone's eyes widened when they felt a dark presence. Shiro froze for a moment along with Ichigo's as they felt where it came from. Shiro sprung up, grabbed the pass Urahara had made him and forced his soul out of his body, Ichigo following suit. They disappeared before anyone else, both of their parental instincts kicking in.

* * *

Shiro and Ichigo made it to the Clinic, It was in ruins. "MASAKI" Ichigo yelled. He landed and looked through the rubble, he pushed everything out of the way, Shiro was frozen in place.

Soon their friends made it, Some to stunned too move, others immediately looking through the wreckage. Not even Isshin was found. Shiro's instinct was to just run, run to find the bastard that took his daughter. He had to swallow it down, he couldn't leave Ichigo right now. Ichigo had fallen to the ground, "DAMMIT!" Shiro found he could move his body again and ran to his Husband.

Shiro knelt down and pulled Ichigo to his chest. "WHY WASN'T I HERE?!" Ichigo yelled out his frustrations. "WHY DAMMIT?!" Shiro's face had become a look of death.

"It's not your fault." Everyone halted their movements. Ichigo looked at Shiro. "I'll find that bastard and fuck him up." He said.

It wasn't a threat, It was a promise.

* * *

**AN: **Cliffy~! We'll have to see what happened to Isshin and Masaki!

Till Next time~! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Decided that i would update because my muse is hardcore and i'm busy Wednesday-Friday.

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Shingeki, Do NOT own any of the Songs that may be used or Characters from Bleach in this story. Masaki is mine however.

* * *

-Few Days Later-

They had searched high and low for any hint of the two that had gone missing. Shiro quickly took his roll as Cero and ordered they search the Menos Forest. Nothing. It had only been a few days, but to Shiro and Ichigo it was an eternity. Shiro was not the same person he had grown to become over the years.

Ichigo was speaking less and Shiro threw himself into finding them. Their friends where worried. "I'm worried about Ichi and Shiro.." Nel whispered one night as Herself, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Orihime sat together at a table. "You can cut the tension between them like a knife."

"I want to find them too.." Orihime said. "I want to find the little one too." Grimmjow stated and took a look drink from his glass. Nel looked up at the man beside her who was now looking into his bricks. "I don't think Shiro should have jumped into being Cero after what has happened." Ulquiorra commented.

"I know but i would too if that meant i could have 10 people helping look for my daughter." "We all would have helped.." Grimmjow snorted. "No, we wouldn't have. Half of the Espada would have sat on their asses and watched."

Nel knew he was cruelly right. "We'll find them." "Isn't time to meet up with everyone anyway?" "Yeah.." Ulquiorra wouldn't let Orihime join them for the nightly search so she stayed with Yuzu and Jinta at the bar and helped.

Maybe they'd find something tonight.

* * *

Everyone was in their soul form except for Chad and Uyru, they didn't need to be. Shiro and Ichigo looked completely exhausted and worn. Nobody dared to tell them to rest because both looked like they where challenging them too. Shiro looked on edge and everyone who knew what his wraith was like, felt kinda bad for the poor bastard that stole their daughter away from them. "Alright..We'll start over here-" "We looked there yesterday Shiro.." Ichigo said with a sigh.

Shiro looked at Ichigo and bit out, "Then we'll look again." Ichigo's eyebrows raised. "Fine." everyone looked between the too. "Okay..Lets start looking.." Renji said slowly.

Both of them looked at him then nodded. "Lets."

* * *

Shiro and Ichigo were in the middle of searching when they felt the sudden dark weight they had when Masaki and Isshin disappeared. Both raced to its source to find Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uyru locked in combat with what looked to be hollows but all of them were pure black, none of them felt like a hollow. They both immediately joined into the battle. When they would kill one of them, they wouldn't just disintegrate, there was a body left that melted away into a black substance. Soon the six of them were in a huge puddle of the black substance, Some of it having gotten on each of them in some way.

Ulquiorra frowned his brows and looked at all of it. "What is this shit?" Grimmjow asked the obvious question. Rukia was looking at it and suddenly it dawned on her and she looked at Renji. He nodded his head.

Ichigo looked at them. "What?" "There's..an old story from when we kids that's strangely familiar to this.." Rukia replied. "Care to explain?" Shiro asked, edge to his voice.

"When we lived in Rukon..There was a story of these things called Demons that took the shape of Hollows and melted when killed. The story goes that a man named Arsen actually escaped Hell, he took the souls from the corpses of Kushanāda. He created Demons from the fellow Sinners souls and intended to start a War, he was a man that was jet black in everyway. His hair, Eyes, Skin. Everything.

Yamamoto caught him however and sealed him away underground with the black substance of his creations."

Everyone starred at Rukia. Renji nodded, "That sounds right.." "So are you saying this could be it?' Uyru asked. "Are you saying they could be in Hell?!" Ichigo half asked, half yelled.

"No, they could be..But i don't think Shiro should go if they were." Shiro's eyes snapped to Ulquiorra. "What?!" "You're already on edge and we all know what happens when you snap." Ulquiorra said, looking at the albino levelly.

Ichigo closed his eyes, knowing all to well what he meant. He felt sick, sick mentally and physically. "He has a point Shiro." "Does he. Well i'm so damned sorry I've been the one working my ass off." He had spun on Ichigo. "YOUR the only one?!" Ichigo yelled at him, pain laced in his voice.

"I HAVE BEEN TOO HICHIGO." The screaming match was on and everyone was there to witness, Ichigo never called Shiro, Hichigo. Ever. "ENLIGHTEN ME ON HOW ICHIGO. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW." "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL THIS THING IS BY TALKING TO URAHARA, I EVEN WENT TO SHINJI!" "WHO'S BEEN THE ONE IN HUECO MUNDO THESE PAST FEW DAYS?! HUH?!"

"THAT WAS YOUR DAMNED DECISION, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CERO RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING." "AND PLEASE DO TELL ME ON HOW, _KING" _Shiro spat out the last word. It was a name from the past both hated between them. When Shiro was basically an animal that struck so much fear in Ichigo. Ichigo's head was spinning and he felt sick. _  
_

He was red in the face from anger, he spun and ran to a bush much to his discontent and threw up. Everyone was to shocked to move. Shiro knew he had gone to far, he went to go and put a hand on his back but Ichigo flinched away. "Don't." He sounded like he had when Rukia got hurt in the fight against Grimmjow those many years ago.

Shiro looked away, face contorted in a multiple emotions. Rukia sighed softly, she held a small flask. "Lets take this to Urahara and then go home and get some rest."

No one protested.

* * *

Shiro sat in the kitchen, not wanting to talk to anyone. He can't believe he said that to Ichigo, even if they had been in fighting. Ichigo still related the nickname 'King' to the man Shiro was before the lose of Ichigo's powers after the war. He sighed and rested his head on the table. He was exhausted but he could find it in himself to sleep.

Even if he did, he mind would be plagued with nightmares of Masaki and Isshin. He wouldn't go into detail. He sighed and rubbed his head. He head a massive headache. He heard the opening of a door, running, then the opening of another and then horrid coughing noises from the bathroom.

Shiro got up and walked into the bathroom. Ichigo was throwing up, Shiro sighed softly and put a hand softly to Ichigo's back. Ichigo was too busy to care. Ichigo coughed harshly and then proceeded to flush the toilet and rest his head on the side of the bathtub near the toilet. "What are you doing.."

Ichigo questioned. Ichigo looked pale and exhausted. Shiro sighed, "I didn't mean to say what I did, Ichi. I'm jus' really stressed out." Ichigo nodded after a moment.  
"I should help mor-" "Ichigo you're doin' enough. I didn't mean any of it." Ichigo looked down then got up, Shiro was about to ask what he was doing when he went and rinsed his mouth and then brushed his teeth.

"I forgive you...I can help you by going to Hueco Mundo when you go. I don't know why I didn't offer before." Shiro nodded. "You'll stay with me then whole time-" Ichigo gave him a funny look. "-but sure."

Ichigo smirked ever so softly. "Then let's go to bed."

* * *

Urahara had started investigating the goo from the creature fought the day before. He knew time was of the essence. Ichigo currently was with Shiro in Hueco Mundo. They where looking at every abnormality that had occurred in Hueco Mundo in the past three months. Thanks to Szayel, they had all that information.

"Ya gettin' anything?" "I don't see anything.." Ichigo said with exhaustion laced in his voice. Shiro turned and looked at his husband. "You alright?" Ichigo didn't look alright at all.

Ichigo waved him off. Shiro sighed. "Alright-" he walked over and picked Ichigo up bridal style. Ichigo's eye widened and he looked at Shiro. "And this was called for because..?"

"Because you're exhausted, don' bullshit me either." From Shiro's office, there was a door that lead to the room that Cero would sleep in. Shiro rarely did. He laid Ichigo down. "Jus' try an sleep. I'll keep lookin'."

"What about you..?" Ichigo asked through a yawn. "I'm fine. I haven't been able to sleep, anyway." "Same here, but I'll try."

Shiro nodded and kissed Ichigo's head. "I'll be in the next room if ya need me alright? I'll come and get ya if I find something." "Alright.."

* * *

_Ichigo sat in a dark and dreary room. The entire room was made of stone. Ichigo looked around. The smell was horrible, he almost gagged. When he reached on of the corners of the room his eyes widened._

_In the corner there was two bodies, one mutilated but the black hair evident and the same for the smaller body with the dull matted hair. "MASAKI, DAD!"_

* * *

Ichigo sat up quickly in bed, breathing hard. He leaned over, grabbing the trash can under the white nightstand and threw up. Oh god..Shiro burst in, excitement that quickly switched to concern on his face. "Ichi..?"

Ichigo waved him off and looked a the albino, with a scratchy throat he asked; "What is it?"

"I know where Masaki is."

* * *

**AN: ** Well there you go! Another cliffy XD Shout out to you amazingly amazing friend of mine of Instagram for making my day (she'll go unamed because i don't know if she wants her Instagram given out) anyway! i will try to update on Sundays because I have Tryouts Wednesday-Friday so I wont have time to update till then._  
_

Sorry that it's kinda short I didn't want to give to much away this chapter. I'm still trying to make them longer. Until next time my dear Hollows~!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Well, back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! get some insight!

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Shingeki do not own any songs or characters (other than Masaki) in this fanfic. Kubo owns the precious characters of Bleach.

* * *

Masaki sat in the small room she had been thrown into. She was holding her jacket around her, it smelt faintly of home. She was curled up and watching the door carefully. Were was Papa, Daddy, Grandpa, Her Aunts and Uncles? She had just been drawing a picture when Grandpa had told her to run to Daddy's old room and lock the door.

Everything was a blur after that. She was cold, hungry, and alone. She hadn't seen her Grandpa in a week and she missed her Daddies dearly. She sniffed and teared up as she thought about them. She wanted to be strong but she was scared.

She kept hearing howling noises and the things that took her and Grandpa were scary. Masaki whimpered as she cuddled closer to her jacket. The door to her room opened and she looked up. "Hello dear Masaki" the man sung and stepped forward. "And how are we today?"

Masaki scowled up at the man through tears. She didn't respond. The man tsked, brushed his jet black hair back and squatted down to her level. The mans eyes where black. All Black.

Masaki scooted further away. The man watched, a predatory look in them. "I just came to talk dear~" Masaki stared at him with hatred and fear. "Why?" she managed after a moment, voice shaky.

"Because you should know somethings about your family~."

* * *

"We're almost there, right?" Ichigo asked Shiro. "Yeah, we're gonna have to stop before we get there to get our shit all the way together." Ichigo nodded and looked to Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow, Nel, Chad and Uyru. They all nodded in reply. Ulquiorra stayed behind with Orihime and Urahara to help get more information on the man they where up against.

"What do you mean by that?" Renji asked. Grimmjow tsked. "Lets just say Snowflake has some new tricks that we haven't seen yet." Ichigo looked to his husband and frowned his brows.

"What does he mean, Shiro?" "One, I fuck you up for callin' me tha'. Two, it's nothin." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I've been trainin' Ichi, got some old tricks back."

Ichigo watched him for a second then nodded. "Focus Ichigo" Rukia said. "We're almost there"

* * *

"I don't want to hear this!" Masaki cried. Hollows, Ghosts, Shinigami..It was all confusing. The mans patience was wearing thin. How people ever had children was beyond him.

"Oh but dear Masaki, you need too. You see, your precious _Dads _are apart of that. One Shinigami and One Hollow. Those things howling? those are Hollows.

Hollows hurt people and eat their souls Masaki~ The Father-or _Papa_\- you hold dear is a Hollow." "STOP IT! PAPA WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE!" The mans hand grabbed Masaki's wrist and held it hard enough to leave a bruise. "You need to this because one day you will have a hollow within. You're both" he pulled Masaki close to his face.

She spat in his face, that was in for the man. He twisted her arm and threw her against the wall, something cracked and Masaki cried out. "You little brat. Here i was trying to be civil and you just decide to PISS your GRACIOUS guest off." Masaki shook as he picked her up by the hair, she was crying and whimpering for her parents. "I'll show you true fear."

* * *

Ichigo spat to the ground, he had just thrown up after reaching the spot where they would get themselves ready and rest for a few minutes. Shiro was hovering behind him. "I'm fine Shi." "Bullshit." Ichigo turned to look at him, Ichigo was pale and he looked exhausted.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo said and walked past him and to the others. "Ichigo.." Nel started."Not you too."

"I think you should stay out of the fighting.." Nel whispered. "You should listen to her Ichigo." Rukia said. "Yeah, why's that?" "You know why." Grimmjow said from behind Rukia. Uyru and Chad seemed to be in on it too.

Shiro looked at everyone and raised a brow. Ichigo glared at Nel. "Thanks Nel." Nel sighed and looked down. "What?"

Everyone looked at Shiro, Renji shrugged. "I'm as lost as you Shiro." "You've been to distracted to notice haven't you." Rukia asked. "Notice WHAT" Shiro said.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm Pregnant, Shi." Renji's eyebrows went up and Shiro starred at Ichigo for a moment then cursed silently because he had noticed but had brushed it off with all that had happened. "Ya..are?" Ichigo nodded.

Shiro walked over and hugged him. "Why didn't ya tell me and why the hell did ya come?" Ichigo sighed. "I wasn't thinking when you said you found her." "Obviously not."

"I can still help, i know fighting head on isn't smart but i can do Getsuga, Tensa said he'd help make it safe.." Shiro looked to the sky. "Thanks Tensa." Shiro said and Ichigo smirked slightly. "You miss him." "Shut up, You'll stay with Me, Chad and Renji. If anythin' goes to shit you're gonna get 'em out." Shiro said to Renji, Chad and Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. It was time to get his daughter back. That bastard was lucky he didn't have the wraith of both men on his ass.

* * *

Masaki laid on the floor, some bones broken, she was bleeding and bruised. The man was standing and staring down at her when one of the creatures came in an spoke in a voice made for nightmares. "_Sir, The Shirosaki's and their friends have arrived."_ The man turned and grinned. "Oh how wonderful."

He turned to the girl, tsked then walked out. Creatures ran around, cries of pain that were attempting to be muffled were heard and the man breath in and sighed peacefully. "Lets give them a welcome shall we?"

* * *

Shiro, Chad, Renji and Ichigo where running down the hall Shiro said they held their daughter. Grimmjow, Nel and Rukia were on the hunt for Isshin. Divide and get the hell out was the plan. They got to the door and flung it open. On the floor was their beaten daughter, she was bleeding, it was becoming to much. "MASAKI!" Ichigo yelled. She looked up "Daddy.." Her eyes looked to Shiro and they held fear.

Shiro was taken back by that, it was directed at him. Chad went forward, Ichigo behind him while Renji and Shiro stood at the door. "Uncle Chad.." Masaki whimpered. Chad looked broken and Ichigo looked shattered. Ichigo wanted to pick her up but he couldn't, it could hurt himself and the baby.

Chad picked her up gently, Ichigo stroked her hair slightly and kissed her head. "Shh..We'll be out of here soon.." She nodded weakly. She was oh so pale. There was the sudden ringing out of swords. Renji was behind held back by a invisible force and Shiro and a man with fully black eyes with their blades locked. "Tch, tch, tch. I need her." "Well ya wont in a little bit when i'm done."

The man laughed. "Oh i know i can't handle you yet Cero but let this serve as the warning. I will come back for her." "We'll be waiting." Shiro hissed. The man smiled coolly. "You and all your little friends can go with my little hostages but i've already started this war and i plan to finish it with your daughter on my side."

* * *

They ran into Urahara's shop. The occupants of the shop sprung into action, Isshin was barely awake, having gotten beaten and Masaki unconscious. Soon the room was a flurry, Orihime started healing Masaki first since she was bleeding and Ulquiorra helped Urahara with tending to Isshin. Orihime had tears in her eyes. Ichigo sat outside the rooms on the floor with his head in his hands.

Shiro had left the man that they found out was Arsen himself on the floor bleeding. They all knew though this wasn't the end of it. Rukia sat down next to Ichigo, he expected to be chewed out about being such a fool to go but he didn't get any of that. Rukia simply sat next to him. "She'll be okay" she said.

Ichigo nodded simply. He had been sick three times after they had gotten back. Yoruichi said she was going to check up on him with Urahara after. Shiro was down in the training ground, he wasnt training or sparing. He was simply sitting there, replaying the terrified look from his daughter. Shiro had to press his lips together. He had another baby on the way, a war and now his daughter had barely made the trip back from her rescue.

"It'll be okay." came Nel's voice. "Not now Nel." Nel sighed and sat next to him. "Ichigo is having the same thoughts i bet you." Shiro nodded and looked down. His resolve was cracking.

"You need to keep it together, no breaking." "I know, it's going to be harder for me not to snap thought, Nel.." "I know, but you're not aloud to Shiro." she smiled ever so slightly. "I wont let you."

* * *

Masaki was sleeping, Ichigo sat in the room along with Shiro. Ichigo had his head in Shiro's lap while Shiro played with his orange hair. "Yoruichi and Urahara did a quick ultrasound.." Ichigo said softly. Shiro nodded. "And..?" "Twins." Shiro breathed in and nodded.

"We're going to be okay.." Shiro nodded. "We will."

Masaki stirred and opened her eyes slightly, her eyes snapped around, panic. Her gaze then fell onto the two men in the room, her parents. Ichigo sat up and immediately went over and kissed her hair gently. "Hey Mas.." Ichigo said softly. Masaki saw Ichigo and grabbed his hand and held it to her, knowing it would hurt to move.

"Daddy.." she sniffed. Shiro sat next to Ichigo and Masaki looked at him, there was some fear there. "Masa, baby, its jus' me." "...Is it true..?" she said her lip trembling. "What do you mean baby..?" "That Papa is a Hollow."

Shiro and Ichigo felt their world crash.

* * *

**AN: **Ahhhh, a lot happened in this chapter. I wanted it longer but it started to feel drawn out and yeah. You'll see what Shiro and Nel meant soon and i'll explain it further after its revealed. Masaki is three but to be honest three year olds are smarter than we give them credit for. They notice stuff we don't. Also Masak just went through some stuff that is going to make her release stuff a lot faster.

See you soon my Hollows~! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Woo! first review! i'm killing you with the cliffhangers, huh?

There will probably be more because i like to end that way sometimes but i try to update quickly if i can so you don't have to be like: DAMN YOOUUU.

IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I've been really busy with school and i'm now on the Winterguard team at my school. I've felt super bad ;-; forgive me if this is a amazing chapter

There will probably be more because i like to end that way sometimes but i try to update quickly if i can so you don't have to be like: DAMN YOOUUU.

Anyway, on with the Disclaimer on the Fic!

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Shingeki, Do not own Monster by Skillet or the beautiful Bleach characters (Masaki is mine however)

* * *

Ichigo looked at Shiro. Masaki watched them before Shiro sighed. Ichigo turned to their daughter and began to explain everything, leaving out some things but making her realize that her Papa never hurt her and never will. Shiro seemed zoned through this whole process. Masaki took it well but she was still processing the informaton.

Ichigo then kissed her head. "You should get some rest Baby." Masaki nodded. "Okay..I love you Daddy." "I love you too"

Masaki looked to Shiro "I love you too Papa" Shiro snapped out of it and looked at her. "I love you too Mas" Shiro kissed her head gently and got up. Masaki laid down as her parents walked out of the room, Ichigo watching Shiro.

* * *

Shiro spun and connected with the sword in front of his own. "You seemed stressed" Grimmjow said suddenly. The reason why Shiro choose him to spar with was because he had thought he wouldn't ask questions. Well, apparently he was wrong. "Jus' leave it alone." Grimmjow nodded and swung at Shiro again, him deflecting it before Shiro sighed and put his sword down, Grimmjow watched him and sheathed his Pantera.

As much as he didn't like to admit it, Grimmjow did care about the albino and he knew that a stressed Shiro was never a good. They discovered that even though Shiro was way better than before, it was like a switch, if he snapped the old Shiro came back and with that came hell of a lot of deaths. "No. Tell me what the fuck is your problem because you can't lose it right now."

Shiro looked down, his bangs covering his face. "I'm..terrified." Grimmjow's eyebrows raised slightly. "Why?" "Because now Masaki is involved and on top of it, Ichigo is pregnant with two more babies and if i lose it..what's to say i wont hurt them or eve-" "Shut up." Shiro looked up at him, Shiro was a tall man but Grimmjow was taller.

"You're husband is fucking Ichigo Kurosaki, and yes i know its Shirosaki now but just bare with me, He wouldn't let any of that happen and plus you have the shit load of people that do care about you around ya and we'll back you up. You didn't just get here on your own and we sure as hell won't let you step back so far." Grimmjow finished the seemingly horrible speech, he never viewed himself good with words anyway. Shiro stared at him for a second then grinned. "Ya like me." "When the fuck did i say that?'

The Cero laughed at the Sexta, whom of which growled. "..Thanks." "..You're Welcome."

* * *

Masaki was healing but still was limited in how much she could get up and walk around. Ichigo was helping in every way he could before someone told him to take a break. As much as he hated it he knew that if his pregnancy with Masaki was bad he couldn't imagine what the two new members of his family had in store. He currently was sitting at a table playing cards with Renji, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Nel, and Karin. They where playing Bullshit.

They had ran out of card games to play and it seemed each of them needed to yell "Bullshit" as much as they pleased. Neither one of them cared. During a quite round of the card game, Renji sighed. "You know what?" Renji demanded. "What?" "We should go to Jinta's later and have the guys play."

"Why?" Karin questioned, placing a card on the table and announcing the amount of cards and type as she did so. "Because it's been so tense lately and i think all of us should unwind." "Mmm..That's not a bad idea" Rukia agreed, looking at her boyfriend.

Even Ulquiorra nodded. "It sounds fine to me." Ichigo nodded after everyone looked to him. Renji grinned. "Great."

* * *

The Bar closed early for the public as the friends and family of the Shirosaki's made their way in. "ICHIIII-" "-GOOOOO" It was an echo. Before Ichigo could react, both Keigo and Isshin where on the floor and a practically seething Shiro standing above them. Oh yes, it had taken a couple of days but the over protectiveness had kicked in, pissing Ichigo off and entertaining Renji, Grimmjow and Karin throughly. "You're both morons." "Whaatttt, it's not like he can't handle it."

Oh, right. Only the Rescue Group knew about it (and Urahara/Yoruichi) but no one had told. Shiro growled, He looked quite menacing though in his get up. He was in black skinny jeans, a leather jacket with "The Hollowed One." on the back. He had think soled combat boots on with a finger-less glove on both hands.

Keigo cowarded behind Tatsuki's legs and Isshin behind Orihimes, who just happened to be right there. Keigo was swiftly smacked in the head and Orihime blushed when Isshin saw up the dress she wore. Ulquiorra was in his normal attire but was way more menacing than Shiro seeings as he was so quite. "He's pissed.." Nel whispered to Grimmjow, the blunett nodding in agreement.

Soon the mini concert started, The group cheering and some whistles. It started and Ichigo was shocked by the lyrics:

_The secret side of me, i never let you see_

_i keep it caged but i can't control it_

_so stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and i just can't hold it. _

Ichigo watched them play, waatching Shiro as he sang. He knew something was wrong but he hadn't been able to pin it till now. He was afraid of snapping. Ichigo sighed softly and leaned back and looked at his small bump. He's making himself more worked up than he needed to be because Ichigo trusted him.

He knew he'd be okay.

* * *

Ichigo went to Shiro went he got off the mini platform. He immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Shiro seemed shocked at first then wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back. When they parted Ichigo shushed him. "You need to calm down and take a step back. It's not going to help you, i know you can keep a level head, Shi. I'm sure Zangetsu and Tensa feel the same."

Shiro smirked softly and nodded. "Alright, Alright."

* * *

**AN: **So many skips, ugh. I'm sorry this isn't the best chapter and Masaki was barely in it but some ends needed to be tied up before i get this going, There will be a sequel~

Sorry its so short again by the way. Hopefully i can update earlier D:

OH! do you guys want me to post this on Archive of our Own as well? Let me know! I will also start updating on Tumblr if you guys so choose.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thanks for hanging on for this slow ride guys, i mean, slow ish, but we're gonna pick up the speed with some pit stops along the way. Hang tight guys because it's gonna be one hell of a ride

Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful Bleach characters except for the children of these ships.

* * *

-four months later-

Both Orihime and Ichigo were in full swing of their pregnancy, however this just proved how much of a toll it took on the strong shinigami. Masaki was better and knew mostly everything about the world that was hidden from her. She didn't know what an Espada was or the past between her parents. She wasn't scared of Shiro anymore but still asked questions and felt bad she was scared of her Papa. Arsen hadn't made much noise, giving everyone time to gear up.

A meeting was going to happen between the captains of Soul Society and the Espada soon. That should be fun, Shiro v.s. Some of the captains that hate him? No problem. Them finding out Ichigo won't be fighting in the war? That should go over well with those captains as well.

Currently Ichigo was laying on the couch, he was sore everywhere, he was wearing an overly large shirt. His stomach was evident, his toned abs gone. He was slightly pale and getting sick verses the cheery, glowing Orihime that didn't have to sit down after being up for a few moments. Fucking woo. Ichigo sighed an sat up, drawing the attention of Shiro who sat on the floor in front of Ichigo with Masaki in his lap, she was playing with her toys.

"You alright, Ichi-Babe?" "I'm fine." Masaki looked back at her Daddy now, she may have been young but she noticed things adults didn't think she did, Shiro noticed it but of course didn't voice it around her. Her Daddy looked sick, shouldn't he look happy? She was going to be a big sister!

She thought maybe it was because Papa was a hollow. She couldn't figure it out. Shiro kissed Masaki's head gently and sat her on the floor. He was about to ask if Ichigo wanted anything when there was a knock at the door. Shiro then directed his attention there and opened it to reveal Nel, she looked tired. "Ey Nel, ya alright?"

"Yeah..I just came to see you guys.." She looked distracted. "Aunt Nelli!" Nel looked at Masaki and smiled softly. "Hi sweetie."

"Nelli what's wrong?" Masaki questioned. Ichigo got up with a grunt, gaining Shiro's concerned look and Ichigo glaring at him. Masaki just watched it all, Ichigo touching her head gently and walked over to the door and leaning on the frame, his stomach was slightly bigger for four months but he had twins in there. Shiro glanced at Ichigo again, standing slightly closer and then looking at Nel.

Nel nearly burst into tears. Ichigo noticed and turned to Masaki. "Mas, will you go and play in your room for a moment?" Masaki wanted to protest but sometimes, she could tell Daddy needed her to and Papa had told her to try and not give him a hard time. She collected her toys and left.

A tear fell an Nel glared at the floor. The two men ushered her in and they sat at the table. Nel groaned and wiped her face. She was like many of their other friends (and them) of theirs that thought crying wasn't worth the energy, she hated it more because some still thought of her with a five year old complex when she was older than most of the Espada. "..Grimmjow and I.." She cleared her throat. "We got into a fight..and we broke up."

Ichigo looked pissed for Nel and Shiro was shocked. "What happened?" "Well..we have been together for 2 years now and..I thought maybe I'd ask him how he felt about getting married..So I did and at first it was a good conversation but then it spiraled out of control and..it became a 'well if your not ready maybe you should find someone else.' Thing..

So I has wondering if I could stay her for a little bit.."

"Of course you can." Ichigo said, he offered her a weak smile before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then cursed, he moved quickly to the first thing he could make it to, the trash can. Shiro was immediately there, rubbing his back. Nel felt immediately bad, hearing him wretch as hard as he was. She had been there when Orihime had Morning Sickness and it had been slight and now it was gone, no where near this.

Ichigo coughed out the rest and fell back against Shiro, he looked exhausted. Shiro held him and kissed his orange hair. Ichigo was to tired to fight, having been up with practically all last night vomiting, there wasn't much left. He was terrified to eat. "I think ya should go an get some rest."

Ichigo looked at Shiro and sighed. "Alright" Shiro chuckled softly "Ya know I was expectin' a fight." Ichigo smiled softly and shook his head. "No. Not today."

* * *

Nel had moved in, she was sleeping in the third room that was going to eventually become the twins room. At the moment they where all at Urahara's and Yoruichi was playing with Masaki. Ichigo was leaning against Shiro, who had an arm around Ichigo's waist and were leaning against the wall. No one had objected to them having the spot some of them fought over because they could lean back. Everyone was there, Ulquiorra and Orihime sitting in between Grimmjow and Nel.

"Are you ready for the meeting later?" Urahara questioned, looking at Shiro. Everyone turned to look at the Cero. Shiro shrugged "As ready as I can be, I'm not gonna rehearse anythin'." "You should have an idea, Shiro." Rukia said.

"It'll create less chaos with the Captains." Renji provided. "Screw that." Grimmjow said, Everyone looking at him. "We can't jus go in like we own the place, Grimmjow."

Shiro said, Ulquiorra added.

"We have to have an idea of what is going to be said." Nel nodded, the only four Espada here at the moment due to the chaos Hueco Mundo was in. Shiro couldn't be there as often so Starrk came in as second in command, as much as he didn't like it. "I could come with you guys to explain about me, it'll help take the focus off you Shi." Ichigo offered.

Shiro looked at Ichigo, ready to disagree, but not before Urahara interjected, he knew they'd end up in a fight if he didn't. "It wouldn't harm Ichigo or the babies. It would just be all three of them in soul forms, you'll be completely exhausted and I recommend sleeping the day away when you get home. I'm sure you could handle it, right Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded, a stubbornness in his eyes that made Shiro concede, he sighed.

He wasn't going to win this one. "We'll meet with the others tomorrow and talks about how we're gonna take this." Shiro said, rubbing a small circle into Ichigo's back. Ichigo closed his eyes, appreciating it greatly. It was quiet, there was a slight tension in the air, Nel looking at her hands.

Grimmjow looking the other way of her direction. Orihime noticed this, maybe there was something she could do.."Would you all like to come over for dinner tonight?" She asked sweetly, Ulquiorra looked at her, his look revealed little. Shiro tensed next to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Orihime. "I think we're jus-" Masaki came in with Yoruichi, wanting to jump in Ichigo's lap but instead jumping in Shiro's. "Hi Papa!" "Hey Baby girl." Masaki looked at Ichigo. "Are you feeling okay, Daddy?"

Ichigo smirked at her. "I'm fine, Sweetie." Yoruichi watched this. "Maybe we should check you out Ichigo, we knew from last time it would be rough. I think you need to be monitored more."

Urahara nodded his agreement. Ichigo nodded. Masaki frowned her brows. "What's that mean Daddy?" Ichigo looked at Shiro then Masaki. "It's because when you where in Daddy's Belly, he got very sick. We told you normally Mommies have the baby right? Like Aunt Orihime?"

She nodded. "You where trying to make a home inside Daddy for the next few months." Masaki nodded "Is it because Daddy is a Shi-Shi-" "Shinigami?" Rukia said. "Yeah! and Papa is a Hollow?"

Shiro, not knowing how to word it looked to Ichigo. Everyone watched this. Not knowing how much Masaki knew now, it was shedding some light on this fact. Ichigo nodded slightly "that too."

"..am I a hollow?" Silence. They had never been sure of that answer. "No." was Shiro's firm answer. "No you're not."

* * *

The day came for the meeting, both men getting into their spirit forms and leaving Masaki with Orihime who wasn't going. Urahara opened the senkimon, letting them through into Soul Society. All 11 Espada and Ichigo where going. Rukia and Renji where already there. They made the walk to squad one's quarters.

They got funny looks, but none dared look funny at Ichigo who had saved Soul Society more times than anyone cared to admit. Soon they where in the hall with the captains, some late. So they waited. It was tense. Suddenly, Kenpachi came in. Everyone hadn't been told of Ichigo's pregnancy.

Kenpachi grinned, pulling his sword out to meet the blade Ichigo was sure to pull. However the pregnancy made Ichigo slow, his strength and reistu going to the babies developing with him. Instead, Shiro instantly was on Kenpachi, Sword clashing with the captains, the Cero giving a look of pure death. Shiro tilted his head and grinned, "I suggest ya either fight more stand down. The last choice is better for all of us." He hissed. Oh shit, That line had been crossed that Shiro didn't want to hold it in and someone needed to do something before someone was screwed beyond repair.

Unohana walked over and gently pulled them apart. She warned them it wasn't the time for this, and Kenpachi needed to check before he attacked. Turning Ichigo to the side and revealing his stomach. Kenpachi cursed, knowing what that meant. Ulquiorra cleared his throat, everyone returning to their posts. Shunsui had watched the entire thing, he hadn't wanted to interfere.

He was worried that Shiro's state of protection wouldn't make this go smoothly, especially with Soi Fong or Mayuri. The meeting began, captains yelling and Espada arguing with them before Shiro or Halibel telling them to shut up. Ichigo stayed mostly quiet, waiting for his cue. Shunsui looked at them all, "I wanted to become allies with you even before you came. It would be stupid not to." There was a huff from somewhere in the room.

Shiro nodded. "I agree, I also think more Shinigami should be stationed in the world of the livin' with us because only four of us Espada are in the world of the livin' while the others handle Hueco Mundo. I can't always be at the battle, there's more important things an-" "You could, Shi."

Shiro looked at Ichigo. "I can handle myself and Masaki" "Ich-" "Hichigo." "...Alright"

Shiro sighed. "But it would be helpful." Shunsui nodded and looked at Ichigo. "If your here to tell us you won't be in the war, there's no need. No matter how much people want you too."

Soi Fong tsked. "Is there something you wish to say?" Ulquiorra said, looking at her coolly. "I don't understand how it's okay for him to jus-" "Shut up." Nel said, getting a few surprised looks.

Soi Fong was ready to yell at her. Not before Shunsui brought the meeting to a quick end, however. Getting a shocked look from Soi Fong. Shunsui didn't want to hear the rest. "Thank you for coming, I'm glad to have you as Allies."

* * *

"Tha' went better than planned." "Yeah.." Ichigo yawned, they where heading to get Masaki from the Ciffer house, Ulquiorra with them. He nodded his agreement. They reached the door, Ulquiorra opening it. Ichigo walked into the living room of their friends apartment.

Orihime an Masaki where curled up in a blanket and where watching a movie. Masaki was fast asleep, Orihime had been starting to nod off before she turned to look at the three men. Orihime smiled "Hi guys" she whispered. Ichigo smiled softly and Shiro grinned softly at their daughter.

"Ey.." Masaki was cuddled to Orihime's side. Ulquiorra walked over and kissed Orihime's hair gently. Ichigo sat down with a huff.  
"Are you okay?" Orihime asked softly.

Shiro looked to Ichigo, he waved them off. " I need to sit down for a sec, don't worry about it." Shiro nodded. Orihime nodded then looked at Masaki. "You guys should be getting home..I'm sure she'd more comfortable in her bed."

"Yeah, thanks for watchin' her Hime." Shiro said, picking Masaki up gently who shifted but didn't wake up. Orihime stood up, stretching. That caught Ulquiorra's attention and he watched her carefully. It was instinct.

Shiro tried to offer a hand to Ichigo, he couldn't due to the little girl in his arms. Ichigo got up with some trouble but did it.  
Usually he could but not when he was exhausted. "We'll see you later" Ichigo said, waving slightly. Ulquiorra waved back "be careful" "We will be."

* * *

The two Shirosaki men woke up to the smell of food being cooked and giggles from the kitchen. Ichigo sat up, he was still tired but he could take a nap later. Right now he wanted to take advantage of the fact that he didn't feel like he was gonna be sick. Shiro yawned, getting out of bed and looked at Ichigo. "Ya gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Shi." He nodded and Shiro and Ichigo walked out of their room and into the kitchen, there they saw Nel and Masaki making breakfast. "Well, well. What's going on here?" Masaki turned and her eyes brightened seeing her parents.

"Daddy! We're making breakfast!" "It smells awesome, Sweetheart." Ichigo smiled and kissed her head before sitting at the table. Nel looked at him, then sat tea in front of him. Ichigo raised a brow and looked at her. "What's this?"

"It should help make you feel stronger, Arrancar women drink it when their pregnant because its a rough pregnancy for some if the father is stronger than them." Ichigo nodded after a moment and took a sip, it wasn't great but it wasn't horrible. It was warm though and it helped his aching muscles. He hummed and closing his eyes. Shiro smirked and bent down, kissing Masaki's head.

"Thanks Nel." Ichigo said, taking another sip. Nel smiled softly "No problem, the least i could do." "Aunt Nelli?" "Yeah Hun?"

"Why aren't you sleeping at Uncle Grimmy's house?" Nel looked at for a moment and bit her lip. How did she explain that? Ichigo replied for her "It's because he's being stubborn, like how Papa and I can be sometimes."

Masaki seemed to think there was more but dropped it. Nel smiled at Ichigo gratefully. Ichigo nodded, Nel then turned to help Masaki serve up breakfast. Nel couldn't help but miss the Sexta as she sat down to eat with the growing family for breakfast.

* * *

**AN: **Longest chapter yet! Yay! I've been working on this progressively through the week and was excited to see how long it would come out to be. I thought it would be nice relief from the last chapters, It's not the most fantastic thing for Ichigo right now, but he's not complaining because he knows its worth it and Ichigo just isn't that way. If it wasnt very clear, Kenpachi didn't know Ichigo was pregnant and was seeing him with his back to him. Kenpachi wouldn't hurt babies or kids. (my opinion at least. He's my Dad's favorite character)

I'm sorry last chapter wasn't that interesting but i needed to put it in to answer some things about Shiro. Anyway! Thanks for reading and favoriting this story! Please Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have so many ideas for this fic and not enough time it seems. I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I've been swamped with homework and I'm in Winterguard and it's like selling your soul to the devil!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beautiful Bleach characters, just the Childern of these shippings ^_^

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro currently were driving home later that night, Ichigo had a check up and later Shiro has to go to Hueco Mundo. The Demonized Hollows, as strange as that sounded, where raging in Hueco Mundo but yet there wasn't an Arsen in sight. The Espada found they where very different from them, part of that made Shiro feel better. Shiro sighed and squeezed Ichigo's hand, making his husband look at him. "What?"

Shiro shrugged. "Nothin' really..jus' thinkin." "About?" "A lot, Ichi." Ichigo nodded, understanding.

"..I'm glad they're doin' okay." Shiro said, looking at Ichigo's stomach briefly then back to the road. Shiro knew how to drive, it had taken a little bit but he had learned. "Same here.." Ichigo rubbed his stomach with his free hand.

Ichigo smiled softly. Moments like that made Shiro feel better about their situation. A war was on the horizon, one of their strongest out of it while the enemy was interested in his Daughter. She was getting ready to turn four on December fifteenth. They hadn't noticed it but summer was long gone and fall was nearly over, too much had been going on.

"Mas is gonna be four soon.." "I know.." "She's a smart cookie." Shiro said and Ichigo smirked at his words. She really was.

Currently she was home with Nel, when they pulled into the driveway they noticed a familiar car. They got out, Ichigo shivering at the wind. Ichigo walked in first, taking his coat off and Shiro following. It would snow soon, he felt it in his bones. "We're home!"

Blue hair peaked out from the living room. "Ey." Shiro's eyebrows rose and Ichigo eyes narrowed. Shiro noticed this and grinned at the Sexta, it was grin with a warning. Ichigo had been pissed with Grimmjow since the thing between Nel and himself had happened.

Ichigo thought he needed to grow a pair. Nel's head peaked out from behind him. "Hey" Masaki ran out into the hall and smiled. "Hi!"

Shiro chuckled, knowing their daughter had saved Grimmjow for now. Ichigo smiled softly at Masaki. "We have something for you." Oh right, she had been dying to see her siblings. They didn't know the genders yet, however.

Masaki was practically jumping up and down. They walked into the living room, Ichigo easing his way onto the couch and patting next to him. Masaki scrambled up, sitting next to her Daddy. Ichigo held out the black and white photo with the two tiny figures on it. "They're so..tiny."

Ichigo kissed her head gently. "Mhm, you were that tiny once." Masaki studied them more then giggled. She was taking the older sibling thing well. Ichigo knew she'd be a good older sister.

Masaki then yawned, Shiro took this as a cue. He would put her to bed, round up the two other Espada and leave. "Alright, squirt. Time to go to bed" she pouted.

"But Papa..Uncle Grimm is over." Grimmjow grinned then felt Ichigo's glare on him. "Not helping." "I know but I think he'll be around more." Shiro looked at Nel and smirked, she blushed slightly and crossed her arms.

"...Okay.." Shiro scooped her up, after Ichigo kissed her head and wished her a good night with sweet dreams. Shiro knew it was harder for Ichigo to put her to bed and it was time for her to go to bed anyway. Shiro went and tucked his little girl in, telling her good night and sweet dreams. He kissed her on the head and walked back into the living room.

"So did you grow some?" Ichigo's voice came and Shiro resisted a laugh as he walked in. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo. Nel sighed "Okay guys."

"We gotta get goin' anyway. Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika will be in the world of the living tonight. They'll probably come over here with Orihime." "If they wake Masaki up I'll end them." Shiro laughed. "Alright, be good Ichi~. No endin' anyone~"

Shiro walked over and kissed his husband gently. Ichigo smirked softly. "I'll try. Love you." "Love ya too."

Shiro turned to the other two Espada. "Let's go get our fourth Espada." "Right!" Soon they left, Ichigo sighing and leaning back.

"Be careful" he mumbled.

* * *

Shiro got to Las Noches with the three other Espada after leaving their gigais at Orihime and Ulquiorra's place. "Took you long enough." "Shut up Nnitoria." "I don' really wanna fuck around with this. We're gonna split into three groups, two out there and a small one here in Las Noches." "Who's staying here?" Yammy questioned. Shiro smirked "you and Szayel" "why must I stay with him?" "I want to fight!"

"Chill the fuck out. This is something tha' needs to be done quick." "What? So you can get home to your fuck toy?" Shiro whirled on Nnitora, smashing his face into the ground an leaning on it.

"Say it again." He hissed, a grin starting to become apart of his features. "I dare ya." Nnitora's jaw was in a monumental amount of pain, it was dizzying and he was pretty sure his jaw was fractured. Ulquiorra ended up coming to the fifth Espada's aid, reminding Shiro and Nnitora that the man that had been insulted could easily wipe the earth with Nnitora on a normal day.

Soon they all where split up, Grimmjow, Nel and Halibel hitting Nnitora in the back of the head. The Las Noches group was left as the other. The group about to face battle was split before they reached the hot spot, Stark with Halibel, Nnitora and Aaronerio. Shiro with Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Split off now and make a V, come back in on either side." Nel announced, the plan herself and Shiro had come up with. Nods and sounds of agreements where heard as they put the plan into action. As they split apart, Nel couldn't help feel like something bad was going to happen.

Like they knew they where coming.

* * *

The two group collided into the swarm of Demonized Hollows, what they saw was slightly disturbing. They where devouring some of the Adjuchas that inhabited the caves nearby. Grimmjow started getting the same feeling Nel was and shared a look with her. The Demons turned on the Espada's and the battle was on. It wasn't much at first which is when the realization swept over Shiro's face. It was a trap.

How could he had been so stupid?! Shiro felt the prickle of a presence behind him, he went to spin but was quickly winded. He locked eyes with Arsen. Shiro's eyes widened as the Espada's froze slightly to watch. "I'm not as weak as I use to be~ is this all you've got?"

The man suddenly disappeared, Shiro was to dazed to think, he barely spin before a sword was slashed over his chest and across his stomach. Shiro coughed, clutching his wounds as much as he could. He was a better warrior, why did he let himself get bested? Espada's soon where running to Arsen. Shiro falling to the ground as he blacked out.

* * *

The Soul Society crew showed up to the Shirosaki home to a Ichigo half asleep on the couch watching some Christmas show. His hand laid on his stomach and the other holding his head up. "Awe..he's so cute." Rangiku commented. "He'd kill you if he heard that."

Renji replied. "Where's the kid?" Ikkaku asked. "Probably asleep." "So let's not wake her up." Toshiro offered.

"Especially Ichigo. I heard Shiro and Ulqui talking about how it's only going to get worse for Ichigo, even if the stuff he's been drinking has helped some." Ichigo stirred at that, blinking the sleep away, looking back over the couch at his friends. "You should sleep Ichigo." Rukia said. Ichigo just waved her off. Rukia watched her friend as he carefully moved off the couch. "Try and be quiet, Masa is asleep."

The group nodded in agreement. "You guys are welcome to get a snack." Ichigo said and slightly waddled his way into the kitchen to make the tea he had begun to believe was magical. He did the usual routine as the group gathered around the small table, the more comfortable spots left for Orihime and Ichigo. "Has anything happened?"

"Other than Hueco Mundo being a mess, no." Renji said. "They went to take care of it, with Shiro there it should be quick!" Orihime said, a small smile. Something felt off about that statement.

Ichigo nodded, feeling wrong about it as well, humming as the warm glass warmed his soul. "How are you feeling?" "Alright..the usual problems but better." All his friends nodded. Ikkaku sighed "This is all just a huge mess."

"I agree.." Rukia said, nodding. Ichigo sat back and made a face, the twins moving around hurt sometimes. "You alright?" Renji asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes "I'm fine, seriously. I know that its gonna be hard and harder since their twins but Shiro worries enough and it's driving me crazy because he gets ultra protective. Masaki is afraid she might hurt me because i must look pretty damned fragile and.." Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

His friends sat there and watched the frustrated man. Renji hadn't expected it to piss him off, he's just worried about his friend. Shiro and himself didn't talk much and he had alwasy been wary of Ichigo's husband and he knew Shiro knew that. However Shiro had always tried to make amends with Renji and Ichigo's friends for putting him through so much when Ichigo was a teenager. They knew he was a changed man but also a man that had a switch and if pushed far enough the true example of a hollow would come out.

Rukia put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, she gave a small smile at Ichigo when her looked at her. "You know as well as i do that it will be worth it in the end. You're someone who doesn't give up and Shiro knows that and he knows that you can wear yourself out because of it. We all do. We're just trying to look after you like you do with us. You're not a burden Ichigo, especially since you've done so much for all of us."

Ichigo smirked softly at her and nudged her. "Thanks, midget." "I was trying to help you, dumbass. You've ruined it by bringing my height into it." Ichigo laughed lightly at that. Orihime smiled at them and Renji thanked god for Rukia.

Ikkaku coughed "This is mushy as hell." "Oh come on Ikkaku i think its cute." Rangiku said. '"You think eveything is cute." Yumichika provided, followed by a scowl.

The phone rang loudly in the over room. "Shit.." Ichigo swore at the offending object that was louder than his friends. "I'll get it." Rukia offered, hurrying to cease the noise. The run ended, minutes later followed by a pale faced woman with a phone. "Shiro..he's been hurt."

* * *

Ichigo ran, or more like half walked, into the room that he was in at Urahara's. His normally pure white skin was a sickly gray, he was bandaged up. Orihime was behind Ichigo. "Dammit Shi.." Ichigo moved out of Orihime's way, soon she was aiding Shiro.

Urahara had told them he thinks Arsen didn't just cut him but he did something to mess with the Cero Espada. Ichigo walked over and sat down slowly. He wasn't gonna leave his side.

* * *

The Espada and Soul Society crew sat in Urahara's shop, the Espada were wounded from battle. Not as bad as Shiro, but still wounded. Masaki was with Yuzu and Isshin until Shiro wakes up. Urahara walked out and sighed "Shiro is going to be okay after Orihime's help..However.." Everyone looked at the man in the striped hat. "..I believe Arsen has put something into Shiro." "Like what?" Renji asked.

"Something to make him flip his 'switch'."

* * *

**AN: **The cliffy was needed because i couldn't drag this Chap anymore BUT I WILL UPDATE FASTER THIS TIME. I feel HORRIBLE but i got REALLY busy. I love all of you and im gonna write a cute Christmas one with the Shirosaki's and A Ereri one for AOT. I hope to update maybe tomorrow.

Please REVIEW! I love all you guys who've stayed with me! i'm horribly sorry for the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Well! Back to business, now that the Christmas stories are out of the way! By the way, i know i haven't really said it but Ichigo is in his fifth month, nearly sixth. So in the last chap it was a few week skip. Sorry i didn't say that earlier. BTW i recommend listening to_ My Demons_ by _Starset_ in this chapter, it helped fuel my muse for this chapter.

**To AnimeLover95: **OMG thank you so much! I was so happy to receive your Review! It made my day! I'm so happy you love them and how i write Hichiichi! I'd to love to read your stories!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. The kids are mine though. (The more i type that the creepier it gets..)

* * *

Shiro had finally woken up, he didn't remember the attack by Arsen. Urahara wouldn't allow him to leave yet. He feared whatever Arsen gave him, it was going to be used by Arsen to control the Cero. They would be doomed if that were the case. Ichigo was being checked on, He knew the genders now, he wanted to tell Shiro when he woke up.

Two twin boys. After the last pregnancy, Ichigo knew they'd want to know. Shiro had grinned and kissed him. His wounds had scarred leaving two faint silvery lines on his chest. Masaki sat next to her Daddy, head in his lap.

She was tired, she had been having nightmares ever since Ichigo told her that Shiro had gotten hurt. Ichigo is stroking her hair at the moment, her eyes closed. Shiro watched them and sighed. "She asleep?" the albino whispered.

"I think so." Ichigo said and kept stroking her hair and looked at his Husband. "So you really don't remember what happened?" Shiro shook his head. "I remember the fight with this small fry. Then nothin'." Shiro looked deeply disturbed by it and concerned. Ichigo nodded.

Shiro leaned his head back and shook his head. "Ichigo i know Urahara's worried but you're not in this war. I need to be." "Shi.." "I know tha' it's gonna be dangerous, but i need to be."

"Shiro i know but listen. We both know how you are when you're not in your right mind." Shiro was silent and looked up. "Yeah.." "It would be worse if because of him you hurt everyone."

Shiro nodded and looked up at the sliding doors. "How do your scars feel?" Shiro shrugged. "Fine, they don' hurt." Ichigo nodded.

"That's good..I was worried." Shiro grinned at him. "I won't go down tha' easy Ichi, Not ever." They heard a hum and a mumbled "Good." from the girl in Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo smiled at her and Shiro smiled, instead of his usual grin. It was a precious moment.

* * *

Arsen walked the streets, hands in his pockets but the mundanes around him collapsing at his presence. Around him flew the Demonized Hollows, next to him a girl, same apperance as him. "Ayumu, dear. You know what to do."

Ayumu smiled at the man, then turning to the sky and screaming, it echoed and was far from human. The demon-hollows around winced but stayed near their master. The woman laughed when she felt the 'switch' being flipped. Ayumu nodded to her master and he smirked. "Thank you, Darling."

* * *

Ichigo had left to go to his Dad's with Masaki, Shiro staying at Urahara's when he heard it and _fuck _did it hurt. Shiro gripped his head and groaned. Shit shit shit, no. Keep it together Shirosaki.

Shiro cried out when he felt the figurative _SNAP. _It was suddenly all okay, there was silence, Shiro rose his head. The grin on his face was not the usual one, oh no. It was that of a deeply disturbed man. One that thrived off of playing with everyone's lives and leaving them a shell of what they used to be.

Shiro rose, giggling and rejected his gigai for his soul form. Flash stepping out, to find the source of the noise. He found the pair, grin still firmly planted on his face. "I'm so glad you could finally join us, Shiro." Shiro gave out a laugh, distorted and wrong.

His voice came out as if he were underwater. "Shiro? I have no name dumbass." Arsen rose his brows then smirked. "Very well, come with me my child of fear." Ayumu tsked at Shiro as they all disappeared.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the room that should have held Shiro, seeing his friends in there. They wore deeply concerned faces. "Guys?" They turned to him. "Where..Where's Shiro?" Orhime's eyes teared up and Urahara had guilt in his eyes. Rukia looked at everyone and sighed.

"We..don't know Ichigo. He's gone. We can't even sense him." Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked down at the little girl who's eyes were wide, clinging to his leg. Nobody had noticed her. "P-Papa..?" "Babygirl.." Ichigo kneeled down and hugged her gently as she began to sob, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as he held her.

He would not cry in front of his daughter.

* * *

**2 months later:**

Masaki sat, looking out the window as her parents friends talked in the other room of Urahara's. Papa had been missing for two months, some were losing hope. Her Daddy hadn't however, he never slept it seemed and he was paying the price. He had bags underneath his eyes and was starting to look pale. The Twins were using Ichigo's reiatsu now that he was in his eighth month.

Everyone told him to rest but he couldn't. He had tried, lord had he. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't do anything. He couldn't help look for Shiro because they were sure he was in Hueco Mundo and Ichigo was nearing the end of his Pregnancy and they couldn't risk anything happening. The adults suddenly walked out of the room, Masaki looked at them then at her Daddy, he looked exhausted. "Come on Baby, we're going home."

Masaki nodded and got up, she looked at an equally as pregnant Orihime. Everyone was exhausted, Ichigo showed it for them however. Ichigo held his hand out and squeezed it. Masaki looked up at Ichigo, he held her hand and the other rested on his stomach. They walked out, eveyone slowly following when it hit them, Masaki felt her breath leave her and Ichigo had to lean back on the pillar outside Urahara's shop.

Ichigo knew who it was, as did everyone else. "It's him.." Ichigo whispered, it wasn't just Arsen. Ichigo looked at Orihime, Ulquiorra and Uryu. They were the only ones that could confirm it, by the look on their faces it was.

Rukia's eyes were wide, she looked up at Renji and he looked fearful. They all jumped out of their Gigai's, the one's who could however. Masaki was clinging to Ichigo and he rubbed her back gently. Orihime looked at Ichigo. "You remember don't you."

"I will never forget." "You don't think he's..like that right?" "No." Ichigo shook his head. "He's closer to what i used to know, what i was so scared of."

Orihime nodded. Masaki was starting to feel sick. "Daddy.." Ichigo looked down at her then to Orihime. "We need to move further away or Masaki is gonna be sick."

Or rather, he was going to hit the Floor. Ichigo wasn't up to par by any means with the Twins with him at the moment. Orihime was starting to feel it as well, she nodded. They would have to walk. Ichigo groaned slighty and there was a sword in his hand, it was Zangetsu.

"Ichigo.." Masaki's eyes widened as she looked up at her father. Ichigo looked down at her and the fact she could see this meant she could more than likely see the others. "It's to protect us." Orihime watched him as the began to walk forward, they would drive if they..could fit behind the wheel.

"Stay near me honey." Masaki complied, hanging to Ichigo's side and felt her siblings move occasionally. Normally she would be excited but right now, she was terrified. In front of them there was a sudden explosion. Orihime shielded them from the projectiles, when the dust cleared it was Grimmjow on the ground.

Grimmjow groaned and got up, Nel flash stepping to him. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, Nel." Grimmjow and Nel looked over to see the three of them. Ichigo was breathing hard, Orihime holding the shield up.

Masaki watched the two, eyes wide. They looked so different, what where those masks? Were they Hollow masks? Masaki felt her head begin to hurt, she cried out. "What are you guys doing?" Nel said, eyes wide.

"We can't stay here, it could hurt Masaki." Ichigo said, taking a deep breath when he heard Zangetsus voice warning. "You need to le-" laughter was heard, the five turned their heads to see Shiro, he had his shikai Zangetsu a grin plastered on his face. "I'm so glad, tha' ya lead me to my _King_~"

Ichigo froze, his eyes wide, Shiro and him made eye contact. Shiro started to move toward Ichigo, Masaki staring at her Papa as Ichigo shoved Masaki behind him. Nel jumped up as Rukia ran up behind him. They were both holding back as they went in for an attack. Shiro however didn't recognize them nor did he care who they were, spun and delivered a blow to both of them that permanently put them out of the battle.

Orihimes eyes widened and she gasped, she wanted to help but she couldn't. "Now, my King." Shiro tsked then grinned. "Nel.." Grimmjow said and growled, he couldn't move. Nel's eyes were closed, she was breathing hard, Rukia was in the same state.

Shiro laughed and made his way to Ichigo. Ichigo prepared himself with Zangetsu. Masaki stared wide eyed at her father, this wasn't her Papa. Her eyes were watery as she watched him fearfully approach them. Ichigo bit his lip and he said to hell with it and tried the idea that had floated into his head.

"Shiro! Come back! This isn't you, no the one that i married or the one that rocked Masaki to sleep at night when i was to damned tired to rock her back to sleep. Not the one that whispers to the twins when their moving around and it would start to hurt." Something flashed through his eyes but then the hunger returned.

Shiro laughed again, a cackle that made Masaki jump. No warmth was there. "Married? Oh King.." He had reached them, Ichigo and Shiro's blades locked and Ichigo cried out but pushed back. The other's must have been knocked out to not be here.

"Do ya really think tha' i would love anyone? Especially the lowly shinigami tha' had trapped me for so long?" Ichigo cried out when he felt pain in his lower abdomen. Shiro continued to push, laughing softly in the back of his throat. Masaki screamed, shattering the hunger in Shiro's eyes more.

Ichigo pushed it, knowing this was his chance. "Hichigo Shirosaki! You're a man that feels deeply and loves deeply. You're a man that has come so far from the thing that is before me now. THIS IS NOT THE MAN I FELL FOR." Shiro's eyes dropped the hunger and he stumbled back.

He looked around, at his friends. He remembered everything, his eyes held guilt and sorrow. "Oh..my God..Ichi.." He looked back to Ichigo to find him on the floor, groaning. Masaki was shaking, Orihime ran to her and held her. Masak began to weep in the woman's shoulder.

Shiro ran to Ichigo, scooping him up. He felt blood and fear ripped through him. He glanced at Orihime, she nodded and then the man was gone. He would send her help to tend to his friends..the ones he had nearly killed. Ichigo was beginning to slip from consciousness, the world was spinning.

When Shiro arrived it didn't take very many words, Isshin was there and himself, Urahara and Yoruichi ran to the room that was set up for this moment. Ichigo was placed on the table. Shiro took his hand, placing a kiss on it. "I'm so sorry my Ichi..i'll never be able to make up for it.."

Ichigo shook his head. "Shi.." Is all he could get out before he cried out and grit his teeth. He had been in battles, killed and brought back, stabbed countless times and had had a baby before. This time it felt as if he were being ripped apart.

They set up the machines quickly, put the privacy curtain up and got ready. "The medication hasn't set in." Urahara said, looking at Isshin. "Get them..Out." Ichigo said, he knew it was a bad situation and there wasn't time to wait.

Isshin hesitated, Urahara looked at Ichigo then nodded. Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand, looking at him. "On the count of three." "One.." Breath in. "Two.." Breath out. "Three..."

Ichigo screamed, he gripped Shiro's hand hard, then everything went black.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, he was hooked up to an IV. He looked around to find Shiro and surprisingly his friends. They where bandaged up but Orihime and Yoruichi had really pulled through. Szayel had even come to help, on Shiro's orders but still. Two bundles were in Shiro's arms.

Masaki was in Rukia's arms, she looked at her Daddy and smiled. "Daddy!" Ichigo smiled softly. "Hey Baby." Shiro looked at Ichigo and smirked softly.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Renji said sarcastically. Ichigo tsked and looked at Shiro and the bundles in his arms. Shiro smirked and passed him one of the babies. They where small, but Isshin said they were healthy. Ichigo had taken the fall for them by bleeding.

Urahara said they just need to gain some weight, but he knew that Ichigo and Shiro would take care of them. One Twin had white hair while the other had orange. It was thin but still there. Shiro held the twin with white hair and Ichigo with the orange haired twin. "I haven't seen their eyes yet..i haven't named them either."

Ichigo nodded, stroking his hair gently. Nel watched with a soft smile. They had wanted to see the babies, they could walk but they had needed help. Renji watched Shiro then looked at Ichigo. He had a peaceful look on his face.

"What are their names?" Rukia asked. Shiro looked at the baby in his arms. "Kaito..?" He looked at Ichigo and he smiled. "I like it."

"..Ryuu..?" Shiro smirked. "I love it."

"Welcome to the world, Kaito and Ryuu Shirosaki."

* * *

**AN: **this was going to be a lot longer, but my computer messed up and lost half the stuff i was working on. I wanted to get this to you guys! I want to put a new story up for Hichiichi and this story comes first always. Welcome little Kaito and Ryuu!

Please review! point out mistakes! I hope you enjoyed it! Later guys! That song might come in later for the fic i'm going to post. Hichi is Satan's son, just to give you an idea for that one.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Sorry for the absence! life got in the way! I also lost my muse for a little bit but now i got slapped in the face. It may not be extremely long because i'm not gonna force stuff anymore.

Any-who! there's gonna be a bit of flash backs to last chapter. Mostly about Ichigo and the Twins and how Masaki is handling Shiro at the moment. Italics is gonna be the past at the moment.

**Disclaimer: **Ya know..I don't own Bleach. But the kiddo's are mine.

* * *

Shiro walked in the hallway of the shop, Ichigo was asleep and so where the twins. Urahara said they where small because of their early arrival and they'd need to stay here. Ichigo was going to have to rest, but everyone knew he'd try everything to jump in on the fight. They hadn't opened their eyes yet but Urahara said that its nothing to worry about, even though Masaki opened her eyes a half an hour after being born. Shiro sighed, knowing it was his fault and nobody could tell him other wise.

Masaki was wary around him even after Ichigo comforted her. All of their friends were injured because of him, his fists tightened. The albino knew even if it had been years since the Winter War, he knew that he'd always be that man. Some where deep inside him and it had always scared the shit out of him. His biggest fear was Masaki or now, The Twins getting a inner hollow.

Shiro shook his head and was about to walk into the room that held Ichigo when he felt a hand push him against the wall. It was Renji, he looked pissed and beaten. Shiro had been waiting for this as well, he knew everyone hated him right now. Shiro stared at Renji levelly, ready for a speech. "We need to talk Shirosaki."

"Obviously or ya wouldn't be lookin' at me like tha'." Renji's expression darkened. "You almost killed Rukia and your kids. You almost killed all of us." Shiro remained silent so he could continue.

It was true, Isshin and Urahara had to usher Shiro out of the room after Ichigo passed out, his oxygen levels had dropped. That one scream haunted Shiro in his fitful sleep. "You couldn't even control yourself, Masaki is terrified of you and cries because she's not sure if you're you. When you sat there and held Kaito i couldn't believe Ichigo let you! We all have been careful of you since you and Ichigo started dating."

"I know and i've tried to gain you guys trust." "Well as for me, that's gone." Renji said, Shiro bowed his head. "I'm sure i'm not the only one." and with that Renji walked off.

Shiro sighed and slid down the wall, shaking his head.

* * *

_ "ICHIGO?!" Shiro yelled to his husband, that blood curdling scream rang through his ears, along with the beeping of a few machines. Urahara asked Shiro to stay outside, knowing that Masaki was out there and Ichigo needed as much air as the small room provided. It killed him to see the Albino's guilt ridden and worried look when he slid the door closed. Urahara jogged back to Isshin's side, he had began to take one of the twins out, Urahara placed a mask over Ichigo's mouth. A cry filled the room suddenly. _

_ Isshin breathed a sigh of relief and cleaned the baby off and Urahara began the same procedure for the other one. Ichigo jolted when he went to remove the baby, when Urahara pulled the baby out nothing happened. The baby wasn't breathing, Urahara rushed to get the supplies to suction the baby's mouth and nose. Isshin placed the first born down in a bassinet and ran to stitch his son up. After a long, long moment the infant cried. _

_ Urahara felt weight lifted from his shoulders as Isshin finished the stitching, looking to the machine that monitored the orangette's levels on everything, oxygen, blood pressure and more. His oxygen levels had returned to normal and Isshin looked up and smiled. Everything was gonna be okay. _

* * *

_ Shiro sat outside the room, he looked to his daughter who had said nothing the entire time just stared at her father with fear. "Masaki.." Shiro reached for his daughter but she whimpered and scooted back, tears in her eyes. "You hurt Daddy.." Shiro faltered and looked down. _

_ "Why.." she whispered and Shiro shook his head, close to tears himself. "I.." Ichigo showed here in their daughter. "No...you almost hurt Aunt Orihime..and you almost killed everyone else.." Masaki pulled into the corner of the hallway._

_ "Stay away from me..I hate you." She sobbed and shook. She was a four year old but she felt so strongly. Shiro started at her daughter and tears fell, he pulled his knees up and rested his head on them. He shook from the effort of trying to keep the rest of his tears at bay. _

_ Yoruichi walked down the hall and looked sorrowfully at the two beings. Masaki was shaking and Shiro had clocked out, tears slipping slowly down the albino's face. Yoruichi walked to the young girl and picked her up. Shiro watched the cat woman and she sent a very small smile and carried the sobbing girl away. Shiro sat in the hallway alone, hating himself more than ever in that very moment._

_He was a monster with kids he didn't deserve and a man that surely didn't deserve him. _

* * *

Ichigo woke up after falling asleep to a very broken looking Shiro. The twins where asleep in their bassinets that Urahara had. They had told everyone that they'd get them when the boys woke up. "Hey Shi.."Ichigo said to his husband. Shiro looked to the man in the bed and gave a very broken smirk.

"Hey.." Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "It's not your fault." "If i had more control over myself we wouldn't have almost lost Kaito or our friends." Shiro stated bitterly.

Ichigo stayed silent and shook his head. "Arsen was contriving you." "You don' understand Ichigo. I remember everything and a part of me **liked** it. Part of me liked hearing the screams." Silence filled the room for a brief moment.

"That isn't you, Shiro." "Oh, Bullshit. I know you're thinking about the Winter War." Ichigo bit his lip and looked away. "I should just disappear.." Shiro mumbled.

"No. You will not leave Shirosaki." Ichigo said, eyes shinny. "Masaki wouldn't be scared anymore.." "Masaki doesn't know what happened to you."

Shiro fiddled with his thumbs. "Tensa said you need to stay here.." Ichigo whispered and Shiro whipped his head to look at him. "Tensa..?" Ichigo nodded and took Shiro's hand.

"I know that Renji and everyone is probably blaming you but i will always be on your side. It wasn't your fault and you're my husband and the father of my children. I will be with you through it all and help you through it. As soon as i can move we're gonna go kick some ass." Ichigo smirked ever so softly at Shiro.

The tiny fire shone behind Shiro and he smirked softly at him, the twins whimpered signalling that they where awake. Shiro kissed Ichigo's hand and he got up, telling everyone that the twins where awake. They all looked dully at the albino and walked in to see the babies. This time they got to hold them. There was a thick silence until Nel sighed deeply.

"Guys..it wasn't him." "Bull." Renji said bitterly. Grimmjow sighed and nodded. "It wasn't..as much as i want to blame him."

"Renji..calm down." Rukia said, looking up from the snow haired twin, Kaito. Renji sighed and looked down, going quiet. Orihime looked down at Ryuu and gasped. "His eyes are opened." Ichigo's smiled "Really?"

"He takes after Ichigo" Ulquiorra said from his spot behind Orihime. Orihime giggled. "He's a spitting image of you Ichigo." Rukia looked at Kaito "Looks like he's trying to open them.."

Shiro had a small fear of one of their children would have his eyes to a T. The black scelra and golden eyes. It's like Kaito knew his father's anxiety. Orihime walked over to Ichigo since he was still on a bed restriction, Ichigo beamed with pride. "He's beautiful, Ichi" Shiro said.

Ichigo nodded, looking up from the orange haired baby to see his older sister with Yoruichi behind her. Masaki looked at Shiro for a brief moment then snapped back to look at her brothers. Ichigo bit her lip then took Ryuu from Orihime and passed him to Shiro. "Come see Ryuu, sweetie. Papa will help you."

"Can't you help me, Daddy?" Ichigo gave Masaki a reassuring look that also said 'No.' Masaki bit her lip and walked over to Shiro who was now kneeling so he was level with his daughter. Masaki walked over slowly, Ryuu looked up at his sister and made a little baby noise. Shiro looked down and smirked then looked back at Masaki. Masaki looked at Shiro then leaned down and kissed Ryuu's cheek.

Ryuu cooed and cuddled to Shiro, but held his baby hand out to his sister who stuck her finger out. Ryuu squeezed it and Masaki giggled softly. Ichigo smiled at the two then looked at Rukia and silently asked if she could add Kaito to the mix. She walked over and placed Kaito in Shiro's other arm, after he had shifted Ryuu slightly. Kaito then took the opportunity to open his eyes and Shiro's eyes widened.

Kaito's eyes were golden on black. "Kaito..i'm so sorry.." Shiro whispered and kissed the infants head. He wiggled his nose and looked at Shiro curiously. Ichigo watched and felt sorry for his husband and his fears but he also felt the baby had beautiful eyes.

Each of their children where beautiful in their own right and he wouldn't have had anyone else for their other father or had them look any different. Masaki kissed the little albino's head. "He looks like you Shi." Ichigo said and Shiro looked up at him from his place on the floor. "Yeah.."

"I wouldn't have it any different." Nel smiled at them and Rukia did as well, she leaned down and whispered to the older albino. "I know you weren't at fault." Shiro looked at the petite woman who only smiled softly at him.

"You'll make it up to us some how. I know it."

* * *

**AN: **Damn it..almost hit 2,000. Oh well, it felt right leaving it there. I didn't wanna drag it out any longer. I think this story is gonna be coming to an end soon..But don't worry. There will be a sequel. ^_^

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**: Hi guys! Sorry for the absence, life gets in the way of me doing things I'm sorry. My Winterguard season is almost over, however! So I will have time. Sorry if this is a little shitty, I've had a migraine for four days straight. I drew Masaki, btw. If you follow me on Tumblr I posted it there. I'll probably re-draw when my head isn't pounding. I've been working on this for a couple of weeks so hopefully it's good enough!

I uploaded this from my phone so forgive anything odd. When I can I will fix it on my computer.

**Disclaimer:** I own not an inch of Bleach. Nothin'

But The kiddos are my idea!

* * *

Shiro grunted, taking the hit from Grimmjow's blade and spinning to meet Ulquiorra's. The sidelines held the other Espadas that had joined them in the human world and now we're sparring. They watched as the Cero took on the Sexta and Cuatro Espada. The Shinigami had gone back to Soul Society for a meeting and to regroup, so at the moments the Arrancar were in charge of keeping everyone safe. Which was a huge leep of faith seeing that some of the captains hated the Arrancar still.

Shiro was pushed back by the two Espada. "Stop holding back!" Nnitora yelled. "Shut up!" Shiro growled and lept back from a slash from Ulquiorra.

He had given everyone a chance at him and aloud some hits. He was taking hits from each of his Espada as a sorry, even if some didn't agree with it. This time he around he let two at him at once. Shiro got distracted by a patch of orange walking to the session, Ichigo was out of bed and the sudden distraction sent him flying in the closest rock. "Distracted so easily." Szayel commented and Shiro rolled his eyes, rolling the shoulder that took the brunt of the hit.

"Ichi what are ya doing out of bed." This caught the attention of Nel and she glared at the substitute Shinigami. "Yoruichi is gonna fry you." "I'm fine, She said I should get up and walk around" "and that was cause for coming down here?" Stark inquired, sounding slightly concerned but also bored.

Ichigo scowled "I wanted to see what was going on. I have a few stitches, I've had worse." "You also just gave birth to two babies a month early." Halibel added, crossing her arms. Ichigo sighed and sat down. "I'm just restless alright?"

Nel walked over and plopped down in front of her friend and smiled softly. "I know you're eager to fight but you gotta let yourself heal, it's been five days Ichigo." Ichigo sighed and lifted his shirt to show the stitches had started to disappear* and it was adding to the older scar. Shiro's eyes widen and he walked over. "How the hell is it already disappearing?"

Ichigo chuckled softly. "You act like its something new." Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the bruise Shiro had on his jaw but didn't question it. "The boys asleep?" Shiro said, taking a seat.

Grimmjow huffed at the loss of opponent, prompting Ulquiorra to throw his sword out, almost cutting his nose. Nel looked amused and got up, locking blades with the blue haired man to keep him entertained. Ulquiorra took the opportunity to sit down next to the group, leaning against a rock. The sound of battle became background noise, some watching while others didn't care. Nnitora laughed when Grimmjow was thrown on his ass by a blow from Nel.

Ichigo took Shiro's face in his hands and inspected the black bruise on his normally hard to bruise skin. "It's fine I-" "Shush." Shiro shut his mouth and let the orangette observe it, Ichigo let go after he was pleased. "You keep letting people hit you, why?" "It's an apology." Shiro supplied and Ichigo sighed softly and took the albino's hand.

"Stop that, you hear me?" The man kissed his Cero's hand then made eye contact with him. "If you keep hanging onto it, you will never move on. You taught me that. So, stop being me."

Shiro smirked at him and then grinned "I taught ya tha', huh?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and poked the man's chest. "Don't get cocky." "To late~"

Ichigo let a smile come to his lips, not caring that they were still at war for a moment and letting the worries slip away, letting himself relax for a moment. Shiro leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "But ya never answered my question, are the boys asleep?" "Yeah, Masaki is with Dad and they went to get her something to draw on." Shiro tensed slightly at the mention of them going out.

Ichigo caught it. "They'll be fine, Dad has Kon this time is something happens." Shiro nodded then burst into laughter at the idea of Kon in Isshin's body. Ichigo was terrified by the thought. Shiro quieted down and sighed.

"She's still scared of me, Ichi." "I talked to her, she said she forgives you. I think she's just trying to take everything in still Shi. She saw your soul form and it wasn't that great of a first experience. She's gonna come around, just give her time."

Shiro nodded. "I think after this is all over she should see everyone's soul forms." Shiro said, Ichigo nodded and looked at the group who were once his enemies. "I think so too." "..because I'm damned sure she's gonna start showing signs soon." Ichigo nodded.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, a thought came to Ichigo. "Hey, you guys haven't seen the boys have you?" He looked up at the Espada who looked down at the man. "No, we haven't, but I'd love too." Szayel said and pushed his glasses up.

A loud 'oof' from behind Shiro got his attention. Nel was seated on top of Grimmjow, who had his back on the ground and she laughed, leaning down and kissing him. "I win, kitty." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Ichigo got up at that point, chuckling. "I'm gonna head back up." "Can we go?" Someone asked from the group of the Espada's. The group looked from Ichigo to Shiro. Ichigo looked at all of them then his husband.

Shiro chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, get your gigai's on first." Ulquiorra had a look of slight relief pass on his face, catching the attention of the group. "Woah." Nnitora said then grinned widely. "You showed emotions."

"Shut up Nnitora." Nel challenged and Nnitora looked at her. "Wanna go?" Nel smiled "Sure, some other time I can beat you."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. "Congratulations, you ruined Nel." "Huh?! I did not." Shiro snorted, having gotten into his gigai. "Riiight." Shiro laughed at the look Grimmjow gave him.

Ulquiorra started walking to he ladder. "Ey! Wait up!"

* * *

Upstairs, They found Orihime cooking. Everyone froze, Shiro finding an escape when he heard one of the boys begin to cry. He couldn't have disappeared fast enough and Ichigo glared at the spot that originally held the albino. The woman turned around and smiled widely, hand on her stomach. "Hi guys!"

Ulquiorra went over and kissed her temple gently. Orihime smiled and giggled. There then was a wave of understanding through the group, well the few that were..slow. Ichigo looked at Orihime and Ulquiorra knowingly, the closer the date got it seemed the clingier your husband got, if they were Arrancar. Shiro hadn't been around so they didn't get to see that side of the albino again.

Shiro walked out with the two babies, catching everyone's attention. Kaito was whimpering, Ichigo walked over and looked at his sons, seeing Ryuu's lip was quivering. Ichigo smiled softly and took Kaito from Shiro. The room had gone silent to watch them, Shiro chuckled at the silence. Shiro made the blunge into the small kitchen of the shop and got into the fridge.

"Hand me one." Ichigo told him, he nodded and grabbed one, putting it on the table not far from the fridge and grabbing another one. Ichigo walked over and grabbed the other one, taking the bottle and giving it to Kaito to him gently. Shiro followed the same with Ryuu, grinning. "Aww, look at the two of you." Orihime cooed.

They both looked up, she was smiling and you could see the excitement behind her eyes, Ulquiorra watched from next to her. Isshin walked in with a giggling Masaki, she was clutching a drawing pad and some markers. The two men holding the twins looked over, Ichigo rolling his yes at his fathers antics. "Welcome back" Ichigo said and Masaki looked up at her parents. "Looks what Grandpa got me!" She held up the new items with pride.

"Tha' looks really cool, squirt." Shiro said to her, she looked at the albino and smiled softly. "Yeah!" Ichigo sighed softly in relief, Shiro visibly brightened at this. Ichigo looked at the group in the kitchen, he walked over to Halibel and silent asked if she wanted to hold Kaito.

The small albino watched this, having finished his bottle when his sister arrived in favor of looking around curiously. Halibel smiled softly, though it wasn't seen easily due to the scarf her gigai wore. The little boy stared at her puzzled and then looked around at the group that had given Kaito their undivided attention. Masaki giggled at the look her baby brother gave and then she looked at her other brother who cooed at the gain of his fathers pale finger. Shiro grinned at him.

Masaki felt safe, she felt happy as she looked around the room. Soon, Rukia, Renji, Karin, Jinta and Yuzu came into the shop and joined them as they ate the food (due to the beaming woman and her husband that dared anyone to bail.) Ichigo sensed they had stuff to discuss but he was more concerned with the fact his family was together. "Where's Toshiro?" "He stayed behind to get something's done in Soul Society."

Masaki looked at the adults, interested. "Soul Society?" Ichigo looked at his daughter, everyone holding a breath. Isshin watched his son. Ichigo smiled softly and nodded. "Mhm, I'll explain it more later honey."

"Really?" "Really." Masaki smiled and Shiro smirked, kissing Ichigo's cheek.

* * *

Arsen stared at the wall, he had been pissed when he found out they had lost the bond with Shirosaki. He was meant to be the one to deliver the girl to him. He needed him and his daughters hollow, which she has. He could sense it, even if it lay dormant. He needed it to gain the upper hand.

He shifted his attention to the door when Ayumu walked in. "Brother, when are we going to take action?" He sat in a chair and tapped thoughtfully on the arm. "Soon." Ayumu huffed.

"Is there a problem?" "Well, I think we should strike now, we can go after the..new additions. They could be useful, we could raise them after we slaughter the Espada and Shinigami." Arsen looked at Ayumu, impressed. "You continue to exceed me expectations. We'll strike in two days. Get the pets ready, you will go and confront the people that will more than likely be stationed to watch the children." "Won't Ichigo be there?" "Yes, but I doubt he's ready to fight. Anyone else shouldn't be an issue."

Ayumu smiled and nodded

"Yes brother"

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro laid in bed it was the middle of the night and they had just got done putting the twins down again. Downside of Twins, when one starts crying, the other does too. Ichigo was curled up to Shiro, who was holding Ichigo. "How's your incision?" "Dad said it was healing well, it's just tender really."

Shiro hmm'd and buried his face in the his hair. "He's gonna come soon." "I know..the others will be back soon." "I still don' think you should fight." "Shiro.."

"I'm serious Ichi, it may be healed but ya need to rest not strain yourself." Ichigo sighed and nodded. "I'm restless, Shi." "I know, but you can Hollow hunt again soon. Szayel said tha' the "demons" are gonna stick around even after Arsen and his sidekick are gone." "How did he figure that out?"

Shiro shrugged. "He said somethin' about it being more of an infection for the lower level hollows. So after this is all over there will probably be a squad for that cause I know I'll have some fraccíon workin on it." Ichigo nodded. "Alright..I'm worried about Arsen more than anything else." "Ditto."

Ichigo raises a brow, pulling away and giving him a strange look. "Ditto?" "Mhm" Shiro grinned. "You're such a dork, go to sleep."

Shiro laughed. "But I'm your dork~" "Yeah, Yeah." Ichigo moved closed to Shiro, shivering. Shiro smirked, Ichigo didn't like the winter. Not just due to the past but he just hated cold things.

So naturally at home there was a pile of blankets on their bed and Ichigo always pressed to Shiro. They weren't home right now, however so Ichigo was clinging to his husband. Shiro rubbed his arms and back, making sure he had a blanket covering every inch of him. He didn't care if he was cold, it was funny because he hated behind hot. He preferred being cold than being a sweaty mess.

Only time that was aloud was in training, battle or _alone time_ with Ichigo.

Ichigo hummed softly, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Shiro kissed his head after seeing he was asleep and soon followed.

* * *

AN: Awe, Hichiichi Fluff. Anyway, I estimate this will have two or three more chapters before I start on the sequel. I probably won't start that until I have writers block or finish Fate Bound. It's going to be basically the kids older, Masaki, Kaito and Ryuu's life being not so Normal and how Shiro and Ichi deal with it.

ALSO I'm slowly getting the chapters up for this on Wattpad and once I do, update along with , same name and my author name is the same

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

*= There is a type of thread or whatever they use for stitching that falls away or..disappears on its own. I've had it, it's so they don't have to go in and remove it again. Sorry I couldn't think of the words for it, oh well

That's all my little Hollow's, See Ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hi dear Hollows! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been in and out of the hospital due to a migraine and it's been hell..They finally figured it out and I have Chronic Migraines. Its a long tale. My body has gone into defense mode against it so everything is really is tense and making it worse in my neck, shoulders, arms and back. It's been hard for me to focus and tbh I was kinda embarrassed how the last chapter came out. I've edited it now! Nothing has changed however, just grammatical and name errors.

Now, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach! I do own the little ones though! I got somethin'!

* * *

The next few days were hectic. Toshiro returned with Kenpachi (Yachiru naturally on his shoulder), Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangkiu. The Shirosaki family was up and around early the next morning, revealing two exhausted parents. Szayel was surprisingly awake as well and helping keep Masaki entertained while Shiro and Ichigo fed their newborns. Shiro held his orange haired son while watching over his husband and little Kaito. Ryuu was very much awake and happily feeding from the bottle that Shiro held, watching his Papa with innocent brown eyes.

Byakuya greeted them silently, Rangiku smiled widely at the newborns and walked over to Ichigo. "You guys look exhausted." Kenpachi stated, receiving a 'No-Shit-Sherlock' look from Ichigo. Kenpachi grinned and Yachiru climbed off the hulk of a man to see the babies, also smiling. "Tha's what happens when ya have two boys." Shiro said, Szayel looked at them then the little girl who was coloring away. She had already eaten and now was content to just color. She looked up though when she heard everyone come in and smiled widely at the familiar faces. She hadn't seen them in quiet awhile.

Rangiku turned to Masaki and smiled, "Hi Masaki." She looked at the woman and smiled. "Hi Rangiku!" Yumichika walked over to Ichigo to look at Kaito who had just finished his bottle, he looked from his Daddy to Yumichika, blinking and curious. "Wanna hold him?" Ichigo asked, looking at him.

Yumichika nodded "Sure, what's his name." "Kaito, and Shiro has Ryuu." "He looks like Shiro." Yumichika said, taking the baby from his orange haired father. "Mhm, Ryuu looks like Ichi." Shiro said, offering Ryuu to Ikkaku who seemed a bit taken back by the sudden offer.

"You sure?" Shiro raised an ashen brow at the man. "Yeah, take 'em." "Alright.." He took the baby from his father as Toshiro slipped out of the room, Ichigo watching him. "So nobody else is up yet?"

"No, the Espada will probably sleep for ever." Szayel responded. "Nnitora is horrible about waking up." "Someone should wake them up, we have some things to discuss." Byakuya offered. Shiro sat next to Masaki and looked at what she was coloring then looked at Szayel, smirking. "I'm not waking Starrk, Halibel or Nnitora up." Szayel glared at the Cero.

"Don't you dare wake up Orihime when you try to get Ulquiorra up." Ichigo warned. "I won't, he'll be last. Tha' back ya feel better?" "It does, thank you."

Soon everyone was awake minus the very pregnant Orihime. Nnitora had gotten smacked by Szayel, since he had refused to get up and Szayel was done screwing around. Grimmjow laughed at the mark the Octavo had left on Nnitora's face. This prompted them to get into it until Halibel smacked the back of their heads hard enough for Starrk to wince. Shiro watched them, growing impatient and pissy because of the lack of sleep. Ichigo was leaning on him, the orangette in the same state.

Isshin caught the state of the tired parents and switched into a serious mood. "If you'd stop playing around for a second we have to talk about what the hell were going to do when they plan to attack next. I don't know about you but I have a feeling after the last time he's not going to mess around." Byakuya nodded his approval to this "If you would stop acting like children we could start." He added to Isshin's speech.

Ichigo looked at his father, he had a feeling all day something may happen and nobody was gonna stop him from helping this time. He had to, he was not going to sit a watch this time, incision be damned. "I'm helping." Ichigo announced, feeling Shiro tense. Everyone looked at the orangette. "Ichigo, you're not ready for that."

"You'll hurt yourself." Everyone was protesting, while Shiro, Rukia and Kenpachi stayed quiet. "You know he's not going to listen right?" Kenpachi suddenly said, quieting the joint protest. Shiro looked like he was thinking and Rukia nodded, smiling at her friend softly. "He's too stubborn."

"Thank you." Ichigo said, then looked at Shiro who made eye contact with him. He sighed, running a hand through his white hair. "I'm not gonna fight ya, there's no point." Ichigo raised his brows at the man.

"Really?" Shiro nodded, kissing his temple. "Besides, I'm damned sure Tensa and the Old Man will help ya out." Ichigo laughed at that. "More than likely."

Renji watched them then looked at everyone. "So anyone got any plans?" "When they come, some of use should stay in the shop in our soul forms for the kids and Orihime." Ulquiorra shifted. Shiro and him had talked, he had admitted to being scared. He was scared that they would take Orihime and the baby and he'd be useless. Out of everyone, Ulquiorra had been taking spar sessions by far the most seriously.

"I'll stay." Karin said, looking at her brother who had a look that was between concerned and proud. "So will I." Jinta said "Not the first time i've protected this place." In the end, Jinta, Karin, Isshin, Ururu and Chad would stay here. Urahara felt a proud of the two kids, now adults, that offered to still protect the shop they had once lived and worked at.

Yuzu would stay with them as well, Shiro started saying where the Espada would lead the Demonized Hollows. They still went after people but not for there souls, for their bodies. It wasn't pretty. The captains and lieutenants would assist with keeping spirits from getting involved and also taking down any that went after the living. Ideally, they hoped to pair up. Shiro said he wanted Arsen, nobody protested.

Ichigo was going to go after any of his second in commands, Shiro told them he had a sister named Ayumu who acted as his sidekick in this mess. Nobody knew if there was more that he hadn't showed yet that weren't mindless like the things he had created. Szayel said that he had found Gillans and a few Adjuchas to be infected as of late. That made the room get tense and everyone to look at the Espadas in the room. "..Can this effect you guys?" Ikkaku asked after seeing nobody was going to.

Szayel sat for a moment, making everyone tense up more. Szayel then shook his head. "No, we're Hollows but we've also broke a barrier remember? We're like reverse Vizards. We have some Shinigami aspects but we're fully Hollows just..a different class. No Vasto Lordes that inhabit Hueco Mundo have been infected. The only one who could have been infected _maybe _is Aaronerio and that's because how close he kept to what he originally was and that was a Gillian."

Rukia shivered at the mentioning of him. After the war, some of them were able to be brought back. It had taken Szayel a _long time _to figure out how to get Ulquiorra regenerated. Turning to dust wasn't something he liked to discuss and nobody wanted to figure out how the hell Szayel did it. All they knew was for a good three months, he had locked himself away in his lab and only came out to go to the place where Ichigo and Ulquiorra had fought. Ulquiorra bore scars all over his body, not like his once pristine white skin.

He had run out of supplies after that for anyone else, leaving the second, ninth and seventh spots open. Szayel was only able to give back Yammy's tenth form thus leaving the Cero spot open. Renji and Byakuya put a hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. The room had relaxed some after hearing that. Urahara confirmed that the explanation was pretty spot on. "What about Masaki and our spiritual pressures?" Toshiro asked suddenly. Ichigo and Shiro looked at each other for a moment. "Yeah, we're all going to have to be in our soul forms."

"Will the twins be okay with all of us fighting?" Ichigo and Shiro looked at each other. "Don't worry about the Reiatsu and the boys. I have two made for them." Urahara supplied. Ichigo looked at him and nodded. "Thank you."

He put his fan over his face and waved him off. "It wasn't a big deal!" "Urahara, could ya..make one for Masaki too?" "Of course." Ichigo raised a brow, he had assumed she would be okay. Shiro told him he'd explain it later. Ichigo looked skeptical but he let it drop for now. "We were gonna wait to show her our soul forms until later but we could do it today after she comes back from being with Uyru and Tatsuki."

"Sounds great."

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro went off to the side after having gotten out of their body and gigai, leaving the others to get out of theirs. "Why did you ask him? You looked kind of upset." "Because when ya finally started usin' your own powers and not Rukia's i woke up. Started becomin' the little asshole i was. Reiatsu from your fights helped.."

Realization crossed Ichigo's features.

"You don't want something to stir that up in her..You think she has a Hollow?" He was whispering now, seeing Masaki had come down into the basement and her eyes widened at the outfits and different features of the Espada that usually didn't have those masks or holes in their bodies. Shiro looked down. "I..I have had dreams of her havin' one Ichigo. I can't help but feel like it was a warnin' and..and my instincts are saying something is there." He was fiddling with his nails now, quiet.

Ichigo closed his eyes, fear running through him as he remembered the fear he had as a teenager because of the man he had ended up marrying. It would always be a scar between them. He didn't want to believe it, but sadly in this situation when Shiro had a feeling it was normally right. Hell, he taught him about instinct. "Come on, we should go see her and explain some stuff."

Ichigo nodded and followed him, unsheathing his Zangetsu from its wrappings on his back. Shiro followed suit, he stuck it into the ground near Masaki and knelt down next to her, Ichigo did the same with his and opted to sit next to her. "So squirt, whatcha think?" When everyone saw them set the twin Zangetsu out they did the same. Masaki looked around amazed.

She looked at her Papa and for a moment froze, remembering. She then remembered how badly she had made her Papa feel saying she had hated him. She had made him cry. Ichigo watched her cautiously before smiling proudly as she hugged Shiro. She looked at the Zangetsu and then she noticed that Shiro and Ichigo looked the same but were opposite at the same time. "It's all really cool, Papa."

"Yeah? I think so too." "I have some questions though!" Ichigo chuckled. "We figured Hun, shoot." She hoped this wasnt offensive.."Why do they have holes in their chests."

Nnitora had made sure his eyepatch wouldn't move, he wouldn't admit it out loud but she was growing on him. Maybe even made him want a child at some point. Shiro looked at the Espada. Starrk walked over and squatted. Masaki had seen him once, he usually stopped by when Masaki was in bed.

"I don't think we have properly met, I'm Coyote Starrk. You must be Masaki?" Masaki nodded, smiling. "That's me, Masaki Kaiya Shirosaki" She informed happily. "So you want to know why we have holes?" Masaki nodded again. "We're hollows like your Papa." putting it simply for her.

"Good Hollows?" Starrk nodded, seeing they had explained some things to her. "Is that why you have a masks?" "Exactly." "But wait, why doesn't Papa have all of this?" She looked back at her parents. Shiro and Ichigo looked at each other. How the hell were they going to explain that? Starrk looked out of ideas too. Isshin stepped up then and scoped his granddaughter up, who squealed with laughter.

"You're a Shinigami too, Grandpa?" "Sure am, So is your Aunt Karin. Your Papa is special. How about that." Grimmjow let out a laugh at that. Shiro glared. "Okay, so what are the white coats that Byakuya, Kenny and Toshiro have? You have one too..Kinda.." "Well, they're called Haoris. i used to be a captain and they are captains. Captains are the strongest and they lead different squads in Soul Society." "Where souls go?!" "Exactly."

"Okay.." "And then Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and Yachiru are lieutenants who are the essentially the second strongest in their respective squads." "Okay." "Your Papa and Daddy are both really strong too, Daddy is stronger than Captains." Ichigo looked at dad, surprised. He hadn't thought about it to be honest.

"And then your Papa is our Cero, or Zero, the hollows here manage the world Hollows live in called Hueco Mundo. Were called Espada. Cero is the highest out of us." "Oh! So what are you? " "I am the Primera, The first." "So under Papa?" Shiro nodded.

Masaki looked at the Espada she didn't know very well. Halibel took the lead. Everyone introduced themselves and their numbers. Masaki smiled at all of them. Isshin was impressed at how well she was taking all of this. Soon Masaki had asked most of her questions. She began on her last one when two dark, heavy presences pressed on all of them. Masaki gasped and everyone froze, eyes widening. Shiro was the first one to move. "Go to your Areas!" "Renji, Rukia." "Yes, Brother! "Yes Sir!" They Shunpoed out, Kenpachi laughing, not giving Ikkaku or Yumichika directions as he did the same. The two men didn't need any as they to exited.

Isshin held Masaki close who looked terrified. She had felt this before. Ulquiorra Sonidoed upstairs, eyes dialating to check on Orihime before he had to leave. He was placed close to the shop. Soon everyone was out that was supposed to be. Ichigo stood up with Shiro and they kissed their daughters cheeks. "We're goin' to take care of the bad guys, okay?" Shiro said.

Masaki with tears in her fearful eyes, nodded. "Stay with Grandpa, do not leave the shop, okay Sweetheart?" Ichigo said softly but with urgency. "I won't, Daddy" "We love ya very much Masaki." "Stay safe."

"I will, I love you too.." The men kissed her one last time before they both took off outside, they kissed each other and told each other to be careful and that they loved each other before taking off to their targets.

* * *

Ayumu was making her way to the shop where they resided when she was blind sided and was knocked out of the sky. She hit the ground hard but it didn't phase her. She growled and looked up to seen a very pissed off Substitute Shinigami. "I didn't anticipate for you to be fighting." "No, you probably didn't."

Ichigo shunpoed to her, swinging Zangetsu. She quickly summoned her weapon, a scythe that was pure black. She met Zangetsu with it and pushed towards him. "Lemme guess, you were going to take my childern away from me." Ichigo hissed.

He pulled away, going in for another strike that was deflected but the scythe. "After we awakened that hollow that's laying dormant in your daughter." Ichigo was seething. "Bitch!" He saw red as he spun, shunpoing behind her, then cursing when she wasn't there and he met her swing just in time.

"Such language." She mocked and kicked her foot out, hitting him in his stomach. Ichigo cried out and she smirked wickedly. "You're not fully healed~" She sung, Ichigo gasping for breath and stilling hold her blade off. She made a grabbing motion with her free hand and made sure her wicked nails hit the spot the insicson should be.

Blood spilled and coated the front of his Shihakushō. Ichigo screamed, falling to his knees. She cackled and got to her knees. "You know, I'll have fun raising your children. They'll be cute little orphans." She then disappeared.

Ichigo was sweating and held his stomach. "Shit.." He looked at Zangetsu and tears weld up when he saw the two different faces flash on the blade. Tensa and Zangetsu looked helpless. "No.."

He ripped the tail end of the wrappings from the hilt. He slipped off his top and wrapped it around his torso. His grunted when he felt his insides shift when his removed his hand. At least they wouldn't spill out. He had black spots in his vision due to blood loss.

He knew his Dad, Karin, Jinta and Chad were there but he worried there was already a fight going on and he be damned if he didn't teach her a lesson. Those were his children and he wasn't going to just lay here and die. So, for safe measure he wrapped his arm around his torso and shunpoed to the shop. He was right, there was Demonized Hollows everywhere. His Father was holding off the crazed woman at the door but there was a few Adjuchas that had been turned at that in its self was a challenge.

One engaged Isshin and gave Ayumu the time to get away. Karin saw Ichigo and his state and she looked fear stricken when she saw the paler shade his skin had taken on. He was panting from shunpoing. He ran inside, it was labored, Isshin called out to him but he ignored it. Inside he heard a scream that was his daughter and it made adrenaline course through him.

His parental instincts kicking in, he made it to the room they were in. Orihime was in front of the kids with her shield up. It was starting to crack. Kaito and Ryuu were sobbing from the presence. Masaki saw him and then the blood and she cried out for her Daddy. He had to make it count.

"BANKAI" His body protested heavily to the realease of his Bankai. He cried out as he met the pole of her scythe with his katana. Orihime held the boys close and as well as she could with her belly. She couldn't do anything, her shield was the only thing keeping them from getting blow away or snatched up.

"You have spunk! I'll give you that Shinigami!" Ichigo couldn't spare the energy on words so he shunpoed around so it wouldn't hit Orihime's weakened shield. "Gestuga Tensho!" He yelled, she tried to deflected it but it hit her, sending her flying backwards.

She landed on her back. "Masaki, Dear watch me." Orihime said frantically, knowing Ichigo wasn't going to spare her. He was going to take his first life, because it wasn't an option to let her live. Even if she wasn't human a life was a life.

Masaki didn't refuse because she knew and didn't want to watch. She looked at her Aunt Orihime and looked at her hairpins. Orihime has shaking from the effort of keeping the shield up. Ichigo used the last bit of strength to drive his blade through her heart. She screamed before it was cut short.

Orihime's shield shattered as Ichigo fell like a ton of bricks to the ground. "ICHIGO!" She ran forward Masaki following as they both got on their knees. Ichigo was losing consciousness fast. "Ma-sa..I love..you.." Masaki sobbed. "Da-ddy.."

Orihime tried to heal him but she was so exhausted her fairies didn't bother to come out. She held the twins close, eyes teary, she felt useless at the moment she was needed the most. Ichigo went still and Masaki screamed as Isshin's and the others ran in. Ichigo's eyes sightlessly stared at his daughter. A faint smile on his lips because he had protected them, even if it had been for the last time.

* * *

Shiro spun and kicked Arsen in the face with a growl. Shiro was pissed, this man nearly took everything from him. Arsen's head snapped around, Shiro quickly retracted his foot. He had gone Bankai almost immediately so he could get this done. He felt Ichigo do the same around the same time.

Arsen and him were evenly matched. Both wore blood either their own or their opponents. Shiro swung his sword to meet his battle axe. It rung out and Shiro let Gestuga partially form on his blade and swung it at his arm, making a deep wound, he spun out of his reach. "Tell me something, how did you feel about hurting your loved ones?" "Shut up." "Did you feel proud, dear?"

Shiro snarled and got some of his face with his next sword swing. "Bastard!" They both froze when they felt Ayumu's pretense disappear. Shiro then noticed Ichigo's reiatsu. Fear ripped through him and then it sky rocketed when he felt it disappear. "Ichigo.." Arsen smiled.

"One down." The world went red for Shiro as a roar ripped from him, he had discovered he could summon a mask, the one with horns. "You're dying today you BASTARD."

Shiro began to dance his instinctual fighting style, firing a cero at Arsen. He spun away in time. His fight waged on and all his could think of was Ichigo.

* * *

**AN:** One chapter left along with an epilogue! I'm so ready for me to finish this! It will be my first completed fic! Excuse any errors I'm still unwell and im exhausted to the point of typing and half sleeping. I'll edit it tomorrow! I wanted to get this to you guys! I'll update Fate Bound soon! Don't worry.

LONGEST CHAP YET! (Nearly 4,000 words! Finally broke 3,000!) I'm also gonna update tomorrow, or that's the plan. If not I'm gonna finish this Sunday! Thanks again my lovely Hollows! You've all been so nice and patient!

Jesus I am TIRED! To bed with me!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Hi! so i re-read the last part last night since i typed it up on my phone and..Shiro's fight didn't make any sense so i would go back and re-read his fight a little. I fixed that up, i'm really sorry it was 1 a.m. and i was falling asleep. Like i said i'm still not feeling well but i needed to write this and finish it up.

ALSO! I forgot to explain that Masaki's middle name: Kaiya means 'Forgiveness'

I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I HAD A START ON THIS AND THEN I LOST IT WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLL. ARGH. Why does this shit happen? Oh we it came out pretty well! Ahh..Next is an epilogue

ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach~! I own the kiddos however, are mine!

* * *

Shiro spun on the man in front of him to connect with Arsen's short sword. He was in his Bankai, he had felt Ichigo do the same a moment before him. They danced across the sky, the sounds of battle not far off. Shiro growled at him, firing a cero that he dodged. They both paused when they felt Ayumu's pressure leave. Arsen had the decency to look shocked. Shiro took the opportunity to fire a Getsuga Tensho. Arsen snapped his head to that direction and barely missed it. Shiro grinned at him, mentally praising Ichigo. Then he felt it and he gasped loudly.

A hand went to his chest and he stumbled. "Shit.." He mumbled. Arsen had felt it and a smiled curled it's way onto his face. "I guess that means we both lost some, hmm?"

Shiro felt a tether being tugged on. It was the same when Ichigo had died and he had stepped in to continue their fight with Ulquiorra. There was a sliver of hope. If Shiro could get there fast enough, it would hurt since he's been out of his mind scape so long that Shiro had gained his own soul, but he was still connected to Ichigo. He could turn him into a Vasto Lorde to heal him, as much as he didn't want to.

He'd have to find Starrk, Urahara, Yoruichi and Halibel. They were the only ones that would stand a chance to hold him down. If he could just end Arsen. Shiro sneered at him, he felt a Getsuga build on his blade. They clashed again, Shiro was panting as he felt the tether tugged more. Arsen took advantage of his distracted state and spun away, slashing the white skin. Shiro cursed and swung a Getsuga Tensho his way, which Arsen didn't expect.

It hit the man head on and sent him back. Shiro's face light up in a grin, Arsen was burnt badly on the left side of his body. Arsen panted through the pain and growled. "You think...this will end when I'm gone? No...I got to infect some hollows it will never..end." "Maybe not but it'll be better with out ya tryin' to hurt my family." Arsen cackled. "You know as well as I do that their time will come." Shiro felt rage split through him. He sonidoed behind him, pulling his arm when he heard a screech from Arsen and then his sword arm hung uselessly. Shiro took his sword from him. "I win, bastard."

Shiro had grabbed the mans own blade and shoved up and under the mans rib cage. Blood spilled from the mans mouth and he gurgled as Shiro made a decision to cero the bastard. His body fell, his presence disappeared. Shiro grunted at another tug and he looked around frantically. The battled on the ground around him came to an end, the Espada were pretty dirty, the Shinigami dirty but not nearly as much as the Espada.

Starrk and Halibel were rounding everyone up when they felt Shiro behind them. They turned to Shiro who had concern painting every feature. "Ichigo.." "I felt it." Halibel affirmed.

"What do you need?" Starrk asked. "You, Halibel, Yoruichi, and Urahara. If ya can't find 'em get Nel and Ulquiorra." "I'll go look, you two get to the shop." Halibel said and disappeared.

Starrk and Shiro were quick to get to the shop. Shiro's body went ridged when he found everyone, Ichigo lay still and Masaki refused to leave his side. The front of his Bankai uniform was covered in blood, his eyes unseeing. Masaki looked up, face tear streaked and eyes teary. "Papa.."

She cried and ran to the man, hugging his legs and burying her face into his legs. Karin had gotten angry at her father for not trying to help, Isshin had told her there was nothing he could do. Yuzu had sobbed, Jinta held her, She had been knocked out in the room next door. Ayumu had come in from the back of the shop. The babies were held by Ururu and Chad, they both whimpered. Orihime laid against the wall and was barely awake, her face tear streaked as she fought her exhaustion.

Shiro squatted down in front of his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders. "Masaki, I'm gonna need ya to go outside of the shop with everyone, okay? Your Aunts and Uncles will be outside too. Grandpa will also be there. Don' by any means come in here. Don' leave Grandpa's side do ya understand me?"

Shiro's voice shook slightly, adrenaline and his inner demons rejoicing with what was about to occur. Masaki looked torn and looked back at her Daddy. "Masa.." Shiro had her look back at him. "If ya can do tha' I can fix Daddy." Masaki looked shocked.

"But..Grand-" "I know but I'm special, M'Kay? Now I gotta start doin' it Masaki. It won't work if I wait much longer." Masaki nodded and followed them out after Isshin took Ryuu from Chad and he helped Orihime out. Isshin gave Shiro a serious look, telling him he knew as he lead them all out.

Just then Urahara, Yoruichi and Halibel returned. Shiro grabbed Ichigo's body and looked deeply pained. "Downstairs." He muttered. "Shiro.."

"It's all we got, I need you guys to get me restrained while I do this. I might not be..me for a while so ya gotta bare with it if the mask breaks, tha' means Ichigo is back in control and I should come back out.." They went downstairs.

Urahara restrained Ichigo's body as Yoruichi made a barrier around them, it wasn't as good as Tessai but he was in Soul Society and she had been a captain even if her Kido was rusty. Shiro told Starrk and Halibel to be the ones to fight him if he ended up breaking loose and losing himself. They nodded, they hadn't dropped their resurrections. There was then a flash of light, Shiro disappearing. It was dead silent before a roar was let out, Ichigo had become pale, a mask with horns on his face and his hair had grown.

Urahara tried to keep him restrained but he finally broke free. Starrk was on him in a moment, as Halibel dodged his attacks. The best thing was to play defense so they didn't hinder anything Shiro was trying to do. They did this for awhile before even Halibel and Starrk started to lose steam. As if their thoughts were heard, Ichigo froze.

The Mask broke and Ichigo face planted, his hair filling the hole in his chest but as he became more of himself, strands went to his wounds. Shiro appeared, breathing heavily and sitting down, next to Ichigo. Yoruichi looked over, letting the shield down, exhausted. "Did you do it?" Shiro looked at her and smirked, nodding as he caught his breath. "You alright?" Shiro looked at the two Espada.

They assured they were fine just hadn't fought like that even after fighting today. Everyone froze as Ichigo groaned and moved his head to the side, eyes widening as he sat up and looked around, his hand went to his stomach. Shiro grinned widely as Ichigo made eye contact with each other, they hugged. Shiro held him close and ran his hand through orange hair and kissed his cheek. He could feel his heart beat and Shiro laughed softly at the feel.

They sat there and hugged before Shiro caught him in a kiss. Yoruichi smiled, Urahara was relieved as were Starrk and Halibel. "Had did you manage that?" Ichigo asked him. They knew that since Shiro wasn't fully part of Ichigo anymore that it took a great deal for Shiro to even attempt that.

"I'm always gonna be linked to ya in a small way.I wasn't easy but tha' doesn't 's jus' go see our kids, huh?"

* * *

The Kurosaki's ran to Ichigo and hugged him, then told him to never scare them like that again unless he wanted his ass beat, which that came from Karin. Masaki had ran over, Ichigo picking her up and holding her tight as she cried happily. Ichigo held his daughter tight, petting her hair and rocking her gently. Masaki sniffled "I love you Daddy.." "I love you too Masaki."

Masaki clung to her father and Shiro pet her hair gently. "See I told ya I would do it." Masaki smiled widely at her parents, Ururu and Chad decided to reunit the family. Ichigo took Ryuu happily while he held his daughter by her hand after settling her down. Ichigo kissed his sons forehead, Ryuu cuddling to him.

Ichigo looked at them full of gratitude. "Thank you for keeping them safe. Especially you Orihime." Ulquiorra had the woman in his lap, they had been the ones to tell everyone what was going on, they had recognized that spiritual pressure. Orihime tiredly smiled and shook her head.

"You did it, not me." "If you hadn't shielded them then I wouldn't have been able to stop her." "I was returning the favor." Ichigo just shook his head and smirked at her.

Ichigo looked at Chad and they nodded at each other, smirking. Everyone sat around and talked. Thank you's were said as they all bandaged each other's wound. It was relaxed, all of them were exhausted but it was well worth it to see a family finally left in peace.

* * *

They all had a party a few days later, they celebrated many things thy hadn't been able to. Orihime cooked on a grill with Chad's help. Masaki sat in Nel's lap as she tickled her mercilessly. She squealed with laughter as her parents watched her with grins and smiles. They currently held their two boys.

Ichigo looked at Shiro holding Kaito. "He'll be okay." Shiro sighed "I'm jus' thinkin' about how he's gonna get hell." "I know..Ryuu and Masa probably will live my hell about my hair.." Shiro kissed his cheek.

"They'll be fine." Rukia said, walking over. "Yeah because they have you both as parents." Renji provided. Ichigo hmm'd and they watched Masaki start to play with Yachiru, both giggling. "She's going to start school soon..." Ichigo sighed.

"I know.." "Holy shit, they grow up fast." Grimmjow said, coming up behind them, taking a drink from the cup he held. "Agreed." Shiro replied.

Ichigo looked at the Cifers, Ulquiorra had come back with some more ice and went to help his wife. Orihime was due in about a week, They didn't know what they were having but there were bets taken, which had been a hot topic." It's totally a boy." Rukia inferred, taking a sip from Renji's cup who glared at her playfully, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Nah, a girl." Grimmjow disagreed.

Nel joined the conversation. "What're we talking about?" She asked, Grimmjow putting an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and kissed his cheek in response. "Cifer baby genders." Shiro replied and allowed his son his finger to hold, he grinned at his copy and kissed his head.

Nel's face brightened "Girl!" She provided. Grimmjow smirked and kisses her head. "See?" "Why don't we ask the expert?" Renji said, smirking at Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean." "You've carried kids." "No, really." Ichigo deadpanned. Shiro laughed, rubbing his husbands back softly in a calming manner.

Ichigo sighed when he felt Ryuu stir from his slumber, calming himself. "Boy." He retorted. Rukia smirked in triumph at Grimmjow. "How do you figure that?" Nel asked.

"Ehh..well there's this thing about how you um..carry? Dad joked about it a lot with me during Masaki's pregnancy. Told me I looked like my um..mom by the way I carried her..Orihime is carrying like I did with Kai and Ryuu." Ichigo coughed. "Oh yeah..and ya still beat his ass even though ya were pregnant..." Shiro remembered, grinning widely at the memory. Shiro looked at Orihime "Mm..yeah you're right."

"That's weird how you can tell it like that.." "It's not always right." "Hasn't failed so far though and we're lookin' at the proof." Shiro gestured to Masaki and then their sons.

They all sat silently and looked at the woman. She looked up, noticing and blushed. "Um..what is it..?" "Nothing!" They all sang together, making Ryuu wake up but surprisingly without crying.

Chad raised his brow at them all and Ulquiorra just shook his head, back still to them. "They're talking about our baby, Hime." Ulquiorra informed his wife, plating some food. "Oh!" She said and then looked at her stomach, beaming.

"Who knows! It could be an alien." Ulquiorra actually looked up and his face was so priceless, Rukia had to take Kaito from Shiro who had tears coming from his eyes and Ichigo barely contained himself.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the couch early the next morning. He had a cup of coffee in his hands as he decided to start breakfast. He normally wasn't up this early, he just shrugged it off. Probably because he had gotten to sleep at a decent hour when Shiro said he'd handle the kids. It was heaven sleeping in his own bed again.

Winter was beginning to loosen up but that didn't make it any less cold for him. He sighed as he grabbed some eggs they had left that were about to expire, bacon and some hash browns. He began to cook the hash browns and bacon first and hummed at the smell. They were safe, he could wake up and not be gripped by the thought of not finding his sons or daughter in their rooms. He didn't have to worry about anyone messing with his husband.

He could relax, the Vizards said they'd handle the hollows for a few weeks, they had been asked to watch Las Noches. The Espada still stayed together and ran Hueco Mundo because it made it less likely to fall under someone's control again. Soul Society deeply agreed for once. Ichigo huffed as he thought about Hiyori hitting him in the face with that damned shoe again. This prompted them to fight until Shiro had pulled Ichigo away and Shinji attempted to copy him until Hiyori swung on him.

He was happy about the outcome. Shunsei was talking about making a squad that dealt with Espada/Vizard affairs and one that specialized in the infected hollows. They still had yet to find their captains for that. Renji had told Ichigo that the lieutenants weren't going to take it, they all loved their squads. Ichigo shrugged, they'd figure it out.

Yuzu told Ichigo her and Jinta be tying the knot in one to two months. Ichigo was strapped in and ready for the chaos. He chuckled, and offered their help. She had thanked him and asked if her niece would be the flower girl, to which Masaki happily complied. Kaito and Ryuu were going to be the ring bearers (with their fathers help, naturally).

Ichigo put the bacon on a plate covered with a paper towel and then proceeded to the eggs when he heard shuffling. He looked over to see his husband who looked barely awake. "Morning Shi." "G'Mornin'.." He shuffled to the coffee maker and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo smirked, "how late were you up?" "Until 1." "What?! Why?" "Ryuu wouldn't go down." Shiro just shrugged.

"Damn..I-" "Don' ya apologize. You're makin' breakfast so it's even." Ichigo nodded "Okay, fair." Ichigo finished the eggs and turned from the stove.

"Do me a favor and would you wake up Masa?" Ichigo said and got plates. "Sure." Shiro walked down their hall. Ichigo watched him go then went back plating their food.

Shiro soon came back with their daughter. Ichigo smiled. "Morning Daddy!" "Morning sweetheart" she smiled at the man and at the table.

Shiro took his and Masaki's plate. Ichigo watched them, smirking as the morning wore on. He wondered what the world had held in store for them. As if to say they were left out, his sons began crying. Ichigo he walked into their room, taking them both in his arms and sitting in the chair. He looked up to see Shiro walk in and Masaki as the door, looking curious.

Ichigo handed Shiro Ryuu and held Kaito. "You can come in Masaki." Shiro walked out to grab them bottles, ruffling Masaki's hair on the way out. Masaki walked over, Kaito didn't look too happy he wasn't crying loudly as his brother but he was making his displeasure known. Ichigo watched his daughter try to cheer him up and he smiled.

She was a good sister, he knew she would protect them. He didn't voice it then he just watched her try and get him to stop whimpering. Shiro walked back in and grinned at the three of them. He handed Ichigo a warm bottle. "Can i help, Daddy?"

Ichigo nodded, letting her get in his lap. He helped her hold the bottle in her brothers mouth and she giggled. Shiro and Ichigo made eye contact with each other, Shiro leaning down to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo hmm'd, he hadn't been so relaxed in a really long time. Then the phone rang, Shiro went to go answer it.

"Orihime is having the baby!" Informed from the other room. Masaki gasped and Ichigo looked at her. "Come on let's go!" Masaki said excitedly.

Apparently relaxed wasn't a word meant for their lives, Ichigo laughed to himself and got up as they made their way out.

* * *

**AN: **Epilogue is next...MY HEART HURTS BUT I KNOW IT ISN'T OVER WITH THEM YET IT'S JUST SO PRECIOUS.

Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique!


	14. Epilogue

**AN: **THE FEELINGS! WE'VE REACHED THE END OF THIS FIC. This is the first Fic i've actually finished and i'm so HAPPY. There will be a squeal! I'm excited for it but it probably wont be out until Fate Bound is finished.

I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO'VE BEEN WITH THIS FIC SINCE THE BEGINNING I MEAN IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! SHOUT OUT TO ENJALI FOR BEENING SO FAITHFUL IN REVIEWS AND SO KIND!

I WANT TO THANK MY FRIENDS WHO'VE HELPED ME FIGURE SOME THINGS OUT ABOUT THIS FIC AND DEALT WITH ME SHOVING MY PHONE IN THEIR FACES TO ANALYZE CHAPTERS!

MY HEART IS OVERFLOWING WITH GRATITUDE AND LOVE FOR ALL OF YOU WHO'VE REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED!

THANK YOU FOR DEALING WITH ALL MY SHIT AND TYPOS AND MY HORRIBLE UPDATE SCHEDULES!

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach *chokes back sob* So many people would be alive if i did. (UM BUT THAT NEW CHAPTER, YO.)

* * *

-One Year Later-

Ichigo and Shiro were currently in Hueco Mundo, They walked down the halls for Ichigo to suddenly be tackled by Nel. Shiro stopped then he laughed. "Nel!?" The woman looked completely panicked. "What are ya doin' here Nel?"

"I um.." "N-Nel..Get off me..Please." Ichigo wheezed, she was sitting on his chest. "Sorry!" She stood up and helped Ichigo to his feet.

Ichigo leaned down and grabbed his haori for the fourteenth squad and slung it over his shoulder. "You look like a mess Nel, whats wrong?" Ichigo asked. "I would have gone to Orihime..but she..she's busy with the Bakery and watching the kids.." True, Orihime and Yuzu had a bakery together now and was currently watching the kids.

"Whatever it is is enough to make ya come all the way here." She nodded and played with her hands for a moment. "I'm..I'm Pregnant." Both men looked at for a moment then Ichigo smiled softly and he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm guessing you haven't told Grimmjow..?"

Nel shook her head. She looked at Ichigo and bit her lip. "You'll be okay, Grimmjow will more than likely be excited." "Does he even know where ya are?" Shiro asked, thinking of how he's probably loosing it.

That was answered for them when they heard Grimmjow's voice calling out for Nel. Nel turned and saw Grimmjow who ran over to her. "What are you doing here Nel? Are you alright?" Ichigo stepped back and gave her a small nod.

Nel breathed in and turned. She looked up at her Boyfriend. "Can i talk to you?" Grimmjow caught the serious tone and nodded. They walked away and down the hall, passing a beaming Szayel.

" This doesn't sit well with me." Shiro whispered from behind Ichigo. The Captain agreed. "Hello there Shirosaki's, have you seen Nnitora?" "I assume he's in his room, why?"

Shiro asked, raising a brow. "Well apparently it's a Hollow thing." "What is?" "Male Pregnancy" The pink haired man sang and walked to Nnitora's room.

Ichigo and Shiro stood there for a long time. "They're a thing?" Ichigo asked, more to himself. Shiro stayed quiet for a moment. "It..makes sense."

Ichigo nodded after a moment. "True." Quiet for a moment. "Shi?" "Yeah, Ichi?"

"Am I now a pregnancy magnent or something?" Shiro laughed whole heartedly at his spouses question and tone. "Nah I jus' think you're a good friend so they come to ya." "But me and Szayel as not close!" Shiro repressed laughter again, spinning Ichigo around and wrapping his arms around the fiery mans waist.

"I know, Ichi-Babe but tha's Szayel jus' bein' himself." Ichigo huffed. "I guess." Shiro laughed again, then leaned forward. "How about we make use of tha' room tha' is mine, no kids to worry about barging in." Shiro happily purred.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but held a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the albinos neck. "Let's, but you know the rule." "Awe, Don' want more kiddos runnin' around huh?" Ichigo glared. "Hichigo." Ichigo warned.

"I got it babe, we got enough on our plate with the boys crawlin' around now." Shiro smirked and started leading Ichigo to his room. "Especially with Masaki in school now." Ichigo replied. "True."

Shiro and Ichigo made their way to the room and both happily indulged in each other's company.

* * *

Nel looked up at the Sexta who was staring at her wide eyed. She began to fidget. "Pregnant?" Grimmjow whispered, nearly to himself. Nel only nodded

There was a small fear in Grimmjow about this new aspect but also brimming pride. He grinned his signature grin at the woman, pulling her close and kissing her deep. Nel felt relief sweep through her. When they pulled away, Nel saw the questioning look she was given. "I'm not mad, I'm damned excited Nel."

Nel beamed "I'm so happy you aren't.." "Why would I be?" "I don't know.." "Besides its not your fault, I'm the one tha-" "Grimmjow.." Nel blushed and Grimmjow laughed, kissing her and holding her close.

* * *

Orihime and Yuzu were taking orders, making pastries or making tea. The kids sat behind the counter, Masaki helped by getting the baked goods for the costumers. The three boys sat on the floor together and played with their toys, mumbling small words and giggling. The Door jingled and Masaki looked over and smiled, running over to Ichigo and Shiro. "Daddy! Papa!"

Ichigo smiled at her and picked her up, with a groan. "You're getting too big." Masaki giggled. Shiro grinned at his daughter and kissed her cheek. "Welcome back!" Yuzu called from whipping down the counter.

Orihime picked up Sora to put him in his heightchair, Sora was a mini look alike of his father minus the pale skin, he inherited Orihime's complexion. "Mama." he said, playing with her necklace before she sat him down. "You hungry, Sora?" Sora nodded and she beamed, going to get some food from the bag they had brought with them.

The twins looked less than pleased with the loss of their playmate. Ichigo set Masaki down and suggested she go play with her brothers. She did so, keeping them content for just a little while longer. "So, whats going on in Hueco Mundo?" Shiro let out a laugh as Ichigo sighed and answered with "A Baby Boom."

Orihime looked at them and Yuzu asked who. Orihime seemed to brighten and she smiled widely. "Rangiku owes me." She sang. Ichigo laughed and sat down. "Well its not just her, Szayel is too."

Orihime dropped the glass she was grabbing. Yuzu gasped. "Wait, soo..." Ichigo looked pretty damn satisfied with himself. "I'm not the only one."

"Ya make yourself sound like a rare breed, Ichi." "No i do not!" Shiro laughed again and kissed his head. "Nah, Szayel thinks tha' it's a hollow thing." "Ah."

Ichigo sighed and stood up. "I gotta head back to Soul Society for a few, I shouldn't be long." Shiro nodded, Ichigo kissed him then his kids and left. Shiro sighed and leaned back. It was quiet for awhile before a question was asked.

"Shiro?" "Mhm?" "Are you and Ichigo gonna have more kids?" Yuzu asked. Shiro looked over and shrugged.

"Ichigo doesn' seem like he would, I wouldn't mind but I leave it up to Ichi since it takes so much out of him." Yuzu looked sternly at her brother-in-law. "Shiro you can't do that, you have to let him know and talk about it." Orihime nodded. "It's a mutal decision."

"I know, I know." Masaki watched the adults. "Papa?" "Yeah, Mas?" "How do you make a baby?"

The adults froze.

"Ask Daddy."

* * *

Later that night Shiro walked out of the bathroom and into his and Ichigo's room. The kids were asleep, Ichigo was reading a paper and he looked up at the albino. "Hey Shi." "Hey." Shiro smirked and threw his pj pants on then crawled next to Ichigo in bed on his side facing his husband.

"What's tha'?" Ichigo sighed. "Mayuri wants to run tests on the Espada and they're kids. I'm denying it, I got all the signatures I need too." Shiro had tensed then relaxed during his sentence. "Could you sign it too?"

Shiro nodded but raised a brow. "What's the difference in me signin' it?" "It'll show I discussed it with you." "Fine fine." He signed that paper then put it on his nightstand away from Ichigo, who made a noise of protest.

"Tha's enough for tonight ya did a lot today, is tha' why you went back to Soul Society?" "Yeah I needed to tell Karin that she could come home and have some others sign it." Shiro nodded. Ichigo then laid down on his side to look at Shiro. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Shiro smirked then nodded, running his hand through Ichigo's hair. "Do ya want more kids, Ichigo?" Ichigo hummed at the contact and sighed. "I'm not sure Shi..we're both really busy and I don't think I can handle it again, honestly. Urahara told me he's surprised we got Kai and Ryuu."

"I wanted to leave it up to ya since it takes a lot out of ya." Ichigo smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Shi but I'm glad you asked me." Shiro smirked and pecked his lips. "Your sister and Hime are very helpful."

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah they can be..Anyway do you want more kids, Shiro?" Shiro shrugged. "I wouldn't mind it. I was thinkin' maybe..maybe if ya wanted too I could um.." Shiro shrugged, Ichigo took a moment to take in how uncomfortable he looked.

Ichigo kissed him. "Shi you don't have too, unless you really want too." Shiro smirked "I think we're perfect as we are, huh?" Ichigo smiled. "Same here."

Shiro pecked his cheek and Ichigo cuddled to his chest, shivering slightly as the warmth of the albino and blankets banned the cold from his skin. Ichigo rested his head on his shoulder and noticed Shiro's hair was getting longer. "Mm, I like your hair like this." "Really? I was thinkin' about lettin' it grow." "you should." Shiro laughed.

"Alright, I will." "Oh! Rukia and Renji are engaged!" "Bout damned time." Ichigo chuckled and yawned. "Yeah, now Renji is at Byakuya's mercy." "Tha's hilarious to me."

Ichigo smiled as Shiro rested his head in his orange locks. "G'Night, Ichi-Babe."

"Good Night, Shi"

* * *

-Four Years Later-

**{AN:** Kai, Ryuu and Sora: Five

Masaki: Nine**}**

"Okay, Evony! You're it!" Ryuu told the four year old girl. She had sea green hair like her Mother but eyes that were undeniably he Father's blue ones. Evony smiled widely at the group of kids infront of her, she grinned widely as the four took off and she took off after them.

The Adults watched from afar as they played. Among them was Nnitora and Szayel's child, Ava. The two men had been convinced to come by Nel. Renji and Rukia were also there, the woman was very pregnant and due soon with Twins. Orihime held their infant daughter in her lap, she was a spilling image of Orihime with the auburn hair, she had sea green eyes from the mix of her mother's gray and father's emerald green eyes. Her name was Mai.

Ulquiorra stole the little girl from her lap and played with her, which she gave a gummy smile at him which he returned with a smirk. Masaki sat on a swing by herself in Ichigo's view. She was drawing. He sighed, Shiro looking at him then their daughter. She had been being bullied and put through quiet a few fights. Which landed her in trouble at school.

"How's Masaki doing?" Rukia asked, seeing the concern written all over his face. "..Not good she doesn't have a lot of friends." Shiro didn't know how to handle this part and he felt horrible that he didn't know how to help her. "Who needs 'em."

Nnitora snorted and Grimmjow looked to be in agreement before Nel reprimanded them. "She's more human than anything and she's a child. She's older than the other kids and i'm sure she'd like some kids her age to play with." Ichigo looked at her with appreciation. "Halibel would end you if she heard you talk like that."

Ulquiorra reminded, letting his daughter have the toy he had been playing with her with. "I'm grateful Tatsuki didn't let her go defenseless." Shiro said. "I don't know if that's a bad thing or good thing." Szayel murmured, watching his daughter who had matching pink hair with Nnitora's violet eyes being chased by Sora.

"What do mean?" Renji asked. Shiro looked at him with a look that said i would explain quickly. "I mean maybe it would be better for her to stay quiet." "Ah, Yes then she could be beaten and sent to the hospital. I don' think so." Shiro hissed.

Shiro had been really testy lately when it came to his daughter. Szayel put his hands up in a I-mean-you-no-harm gesture. "Going down fighting is better, it spares you some injuries." Grimmjow said, eyes flicking to his daughter quickly when she cried out only to be followed by laughter. He relaxed and brought his attention back to the adults.

Nel rubbed his arm and sighed softly. "It's so hard because you want her to defend herself but you don't want her to be miserable." Orihime whispered. Ichigo looked to his sons and worry bubbled in his stomach. They had already gotten strange looks on the streets and some whispering about Kaito.

That's when a scream was let out and everyone whipped their head to Masaki who was being held while some girls cut her long hair, before they were done she bent up and kicked their faces, a growl coming from her and a flash in her eyes. Shiro was up in a second and running over, he felt a flare and did not like it. The girls gasped and started crying as another man ran over and met Shiro head on, starting a screaming match with him. The kids stopped and watched, eyes blow wide. The girls stood, one held her nose and the others and ran behind the man. Masaki ran to Shiro and held his legs, tears in her eyes as she scowled at the girls.

"Who the hell do ya think ya are!" Shiro hissed, eyes narrowed. "I could ask you the same! Teaching her that that's okay." Shiro growled. "Oh Really?! At least i don' allow my kids to hold someone fuckin' down and cut their damned hair!"

"Watch your mouth?!" "Then why don' ya make me?!" Shiro said, eyes seemingly glowing. Masaki growled and Shiro put a hand on her head, he had to calm down it was roweling her up. A woman with a boy running behind her came and put an end to the fight, She began scolding the man and the boy looked at Masaki.

"Are you okay?" He looked to be older than her, he had Navy Blue hair and steel eyes. Masaki looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine." The woman looked at Shiro as Ichigo appeared behind him, looking at her hair.

"I'm so terribly sorry about all of this." "It's not your fault." Ichigo said, running his hands through his daughters hair which made her relax. She turned to the three girls and the man, she told them to meet her in the car. "I'm again so sorry, i don't know what it is with those three girls. I'm their stepmother and they've been kind of wicked..I'm Emi Ride by the way, this is my son Axel he's 11."

Axel waved at them. "I happen to be a hair stylist as well, I'm next to the Bakery in town I could do for free as an apology?" She looked at the young girl and squatted down. "Would you mind if i did that?" "She's the best in town." Axel said and grinned proudly at his mother.

"I could do it in a cute bob?" Masaki looked between them, she nodded. The flare from before had become dormant and Shiro relaxed. "Are you next to Shun Shun Rikka Bakery?" Ichigo asked, the name being Yuzu's idea since it was named after Orihime's powers.

Emi smiled widely. "I hope i can make up for their horrible behavior." "It's..not your fault." Masaki whispered. "I'm still responsible to keep them in line, i'm sorry i wasn't paying attention."

"Well..thank you for stopping them from fighting with my Papa." "Oh, its no problem." She smiled at them and held her hand out to them with a card. "Come by anytime!" She waved and walked off with Axel who waved back at Masaki. She stood there for a moment then smiled and waved back.

As they walked Masaki back, Shiro shared a look with Ichigo. There wasn't anything to worry about right now, but Shiro was going to have to repress it for her and make sure it stayed that way until she could..be trained.

* * *

-**Seven Years Later**-

**{AN: **Masaki: 16 years old

Sora, Kaito, and Ryuu: 12 years old

Ava and Evony: 11 years old

Mai: 10 years old

Hisana and Kaien (RenRuki's kids): 9 years old**}**

Masaki walked through the halls, her hair was worn long again and even though her hair got her in trouble sometimes still it wasn't much of a problem with her partner in crime at her side. Axel and her had grown to become friends quickly and soon were in a dance group that his mother lead together. People made fun of him until puberty hit him and hit him HARD. He grew to rival Grimmjow's height at 6'4 and was muscular. Masaki was a whopping 5'5 which was a problem when he sweep something from her to only hold it away from her.

Her grandpa said all the time how she looked like her grandmother. Ichigo had noticed it after Isshin had pointed it out to him. She now was beginning to show that maybe it would be time to train her. She stopped at her locker and grabbed her books and nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt hands on her sides. "Axel!" She yelled and swatted at him.

He spun away with a grin. "Good Morning, Masaki!" The eighteen year old sung she narrowed her eyes, calling him an Asshole underneath her breath. He caught it and crossed his arms. "I'm hurt."

Masaki grinned smugly at him, standing up straight. "Good, knock you down a few notches." "Ow. I thought we were friends?" "We are and as your friend it is my duty to keep your ass in check." He laughed at that and Masaki's grin smoothed to a light hearted smile as she shook her head.

Axel watched her and shifted. "So, how's Shiro and Ichigo?" "They're fine, busy." "Traveling again?" "Dad mostly, Papa has been doing work from home."

The only thing Masaki hated is that she had to keep her world from her best friends. Masaki knew about it all now and her parents past. Her brothers didn't know it yet. Shiro warned her she would have to train when her powers started threatening to be released on their own. Masaki started down the hall with Axel in tow. She was then blind sided by her more than excited friend, Jocelyn tackled her. She was an exchange student with Black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes with freckles.

"He asked me to PROM!" She yelled, referring to Kosuke, a basketball player that was everyone's eye. He and Masaki didn't get along but they tolerated each other. Masaki laughed. "It's only December!"

"So? Security!" Masaki rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm happy for you." She patted the girls head. Masaki's head began to pound, she rubbed her temples. "Headache?" Masaki nodded.

"You've been having a lot of those lately." "I know i think it's just because of the storms." "Alright, lets get to class." She nodded as Jocelyn talked her ear off, softly for the sake of her head but still spoke. Jocelyn and Masaki sat in class as they waited for their teacher. It was Math class which meant it was gonna be a decent hour, they had a decent teacher.

Masaki sat back and zoned out. Axel told Jocelyn to be quiet and kneeled next to Masaki. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale." "I'm okay..." Axel looked unconvinced. "I'm going to text Yuzu." "Nooo please don't. She'll make Orihime worry and then they'll call Dad. "

Masaki sighed in relief as he sighed with defeat. "Fine but if you get worse i'm gonna call, Masaki." "Fine Fine." Axel then left to go to his math class that was across the hall. They all settled in their seats as the teacher walked in.

She suddenly felt the room spin with laughter ringing in her head as she asked to be excused. There was a voice that cackled in her head. She ran to the bathroom, stumbling in and thanking god she was alone. "_You can run all you'd like Masaki but i'm still here._" She gasped as she fumbled for her phone and called her Papa. "Masa? Are ya alright?"

He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. "Papa..My head is spinning i need..you to come get me." Silence, he was biting his lip. "Okay Mas, stay calm. Can ya tell me if ya heard anythin'?" Masaki nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"I did.." "What did she say." Shiro was freaking out internally. Ichigo wasn't here and he was grateful. "That..i could run but it..or she..would still be there."

Shiro groaned. "Alright Mas, I'll be there in a minute stay there." "I will..I love you." "Love ya too Masaki, sit tight."

And that's what she did before Jocelyn found her, she knew Masaki wouldn't go to the nurse because she'd be sent back to class. "Your Dad is here." Masaki snapped her head to look at her, she nodded and Jocelyn walked her down the hall, not trusting the orangette by herself. Masaki's gold eyes held fear as she was lead to the office, Axel looking out and relieved she was leaving.

Shiro thanked the sixteen year old that helped her daughter and walked away, helping her to the car. He helped her in the car and then hopped into the car. He had already texted Hiyori to meet them at Urahara's shop. He would get a hold of Ichigo there since he would be pissed not to know what was going on. "Whats..happening to me..?"

Shiro stayed quiet for a moment before he sighed. "Masaki ya know how we told ya Shinigami can have Hollows..?" Masaki picked up on it right away. Her eyes were wide as she nodded. "Well..we've known you've had a Inner one for awhile..We jus' wished it wouldn't wake up."

"You knew?" "I know, don' start yellin'. Remember what i said about stayin' calm? Tha' Hollow will feed off your fear and anger Masaki. Ya gotta stay calm or it's gonna take your soul since ya got no damned idea how to fight it off." Shiro informed, glancing at her then the road. Masaki stared at him then nodded.

Shiro arrived at the shop and ushered her out, Yoruichi, Urahara and Hiyori were waiting for them. Hiyori hit Shiro in the face with her flipflop. "Dumbass! We should have done this sooner!" Shiro growled. "You two cut it out, Masaki is more important at the moment."

Urahara led her in as he explained. A Senkimon opened to reveal Ichigo and he ran forward to Shiro. "What happened?!" "She showed herself." Ichigo grit his teeth. "We can assume that we don't have to wake her powers up." Urahara informed.

Shiro dug in his pocket and threw his pass to Urahara. "Masaki, put this to your chest."Masaki nodded, taking it and doing so. They all held their breath as Masaki seperated from her body in a shihakusho of her own. They all released a breath of relief because Urahara's method of awakening powers was not what was needed at the moment.

Masaki gasped for air at first before Yoruichi told her to breath, she was just in her Shinigami form. She calmed down and did so. She looked down at herself and noticed she had sword strapped to her back, it was long like Toshiro's sword but not gigantic like her fathers were. "We've gotta teach you to fight first. You've gotta kept that at bay for a little longer, Okay?"

Masaki breathed in then out. "Yes." "We're gonna have to keep you out of school for a few days." "She's not going to have to train like you did with me, right?" "Yes, she will. It's for her survival." Yoruichi told Ichigo.

"We'll need some of the Espada." Hiyori said. "I'm thinking this is gonna be like Ichigo when she tries to defeat it." "What are we doing?" Masaki said, looking at them worriedly.

"We're teaching you to fight for your life."

* * *

**AN: **JESUS! This was over 4,000 words. One hell of a Epilogue, ne? Yes i know it's a cliffy but ITS FOR THE HYPE.

REVIEW! FAVORITE!..I guess you don't really have to follow since this part is over. FOLLOW ME INSTEAD! AND CRITIQUE

Love ya Hollows and i'll see ya soon.


End file.
